Mi Libertad En Tus Manos
by 00 .diane.black. 00
Summary: el pasado marcó a edward, 7 años despues se encuentra con su peor enemigo. unos ojos chocolate piden su ayuda pero el se niega. podra luego romper sus propias barreras con la señorita swan o sera demaciado tarde. el amor no es suficiente
1. Chapter 1

_los personajes son de sthephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, la historia si es mia..!

* * *

_

_Las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan o ¿no?_

**EPOV**

Estaba sentado con la vista perdida en aquel cuadro marrón que colgaba de la pared izquierda de la sala, una pintura bastante particular en un sitio como este, en fin, solo podía escuchar los murmullos de los testigos cuando el juez declaro inocente al acusado, una vez mas cumplía con mi trabajo.

-bien hecho hermano- me dijo Jasper dándome un leve golpe en la espalda, "jazz" como le decía desde que nos hicimos amigos, era abogado al igual que yo, y hoy, después de casi ocho meses de trabajo, podíamos demostrar la inocencia del joven Seth Black, acusado por su jefe de haberlo estafado, el demandante creía que ganaría esta vez, pero no contaba con que yo fuera su piedra en el zapato, maldito hijo de_… -cálmate Edward-,_ me dije, pero es que tan solo de verlo me hervía la sangre, voltee en su dirección y tenía la vista fija en mí, no era necesario leer mentes para saber que estaba planeando una y mil veces como quitarme del camino. Aquel hombre de mirada fría y hostil, era el mismo que hacía siete años había acabado con la vida de mi mejor amigo, del mejor hermano e hijo que podría haber conocido, acabo con Crhistian Cullen y desde ese dia, jure hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas de mi familia, por eso cuando me ofrecieron el caso no lo dude ni un segundo, era hora de comenzar mi venganza, y no descansaría hasta verlo bajo tierra como el vil gusano que era, pero antes, tendría que sufrir, y como para él lo más importante era el dinero, me encargaría personalmente de hacer todo a mi alcance hasta verlo arruinado, y los millones que perdería con este caso serian un excelente comienzo.- _Estas muerto James Swan-_, dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que no me escucharan, pero muy bien articulado para que él lo leyera de mis labios, su respuesta: una maldita sonrisa que significaba que esto no se quedaría así.

Después de recibir felicitaciones por todas partes, y de terminar con el proceso de me despedí de todos y salí de ese lugar, el estar con ese imbécil dentro de las mismas paredes y no poder decirle nada me frustraba, llegue al parqueadero y me encerré en mi precioso Volvo, cuando por fin pude tranquilizar mi respiración y eliminar un poco la tensión presionando el volante, arranque rumbo a mi casa.

Durante los primeros minutos que duro mi viaje, el teléfono no paro de sonar, así que lo dejé en silencio, por momentos podía ver sus luces centellar, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Cuando llegue al último semáforo antes de mi lugar de destino, vi que tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Alice, mi hermana menor, tres de jazz y un mensaje de mi secretaria para avisarme de la reunión de la noche, -_como si tuviera pensado ir-_, bufe; limpie el registro de las llamadas, y casi me da un infarto cuando varias bocinas sonaron detrás de mi solicitando el paso, el semáforo estaba en verde.

-señor Cullen, gracias- fue el saludo que recibí del portero del conjunto donde vivía, un hombre amable y muy respetuoso, y padre de Seth, quien ahora era libre.

-hola Billy, te he dicho que me llames simplemente Edward, y no fue nada, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde vivo- dije con una sonrisa y recibiendo una de su parte.

Mi dúplex estaba en el último sector, justo junto al lago, desde donde estaba, pude ver a una chiquilla sentada en el portón, se me hacia raro, hoy no era dia de limpieza y jamás la había visto y yo conocía a todos los amigos de Jasper, quien vivía en el dúplex encima al mío.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunte cuando ya había bajado de mi auto, la muchacha levanto su cara, me miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza, la chiquilla no pasaría de veinte años, y se veía sumamente pequeña, sus ojos estaban rojos, lo cual indicaba que había llorado.

-solo espero a una amiga- contesto con voz suave, ¿una amiga?, en este edificio solo vivamos jazz y yo, seguro se equivoco.

-¿estás segura que esperas a una amiga?- la interrogué

-si, no demora en salir, no se preocupe- bien, esto era raro

-¿cómo se llama tu amiga?- alcance a decirle, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y salió un demonio hecho mujer, ya podría imaginarme quien era esa amiga,

-¡Edward, hermanito!- gritaron y en un segundo sentí un par de brazos en mi cuello y un frágil cuerpo colgando del mío

-¿Alice, que haces acá?- Alice llegaría en dos días, no hoy, y ¿cómo se supone que entró en mi casa, si solo yo tengo llaves y la clave de acceso?

-¡yo también te extrañe Edward y si el viaje estuvo estupendo, no te preocupes, entiendo que no hayas podido ir por mí al aeropuerto, gracias por preguntar de todas maneras!- dijo con su voz sarcástica y nada pausada, parecía un loro parlanchín.

-bien, bienvenida Alice, disculpa solo que me sorprende verte, papá dijo que llegarías el domingo, además ¿quien te dio llaves de mi casa y la clave?- la cordialidad nunca ha sido mi fuerte, nota mental llamar al servicio de seguridad: al parecer no era tan bueno mi sistema de protección como yo creía.

-Edward, dejar llaves en la maceta ya paso de moda, y la clave, es más que obvio, todo lo tuyo tiene ese número, es el único que no se te olvida- Alice me conoce muy bien, nota mental dos nada de llaves en la maceta.

-bien, pero no me dijiste que haces acá- volví a interrogarla, la chica detrás de nosotros no dejaba de vernos, seguro se llevaba mejor con sus hermanos, pero cualquiera me entendería de tener al demonio como hermana.

-ven Bella- la llamo Alice, dándole la mano –ella es Bella mi mejor amiga, Bella él es mi hermano Edward- nos presento, nos saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza y un simple y básico "mucho gusto". Por la actitud de Alice, me di cuenta que esto no era una visita de cortesía, miraba detrás de mí como si estuviese cuadrando todo un guion en su minúsculo cerebro, fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos, si señor algo tiene Alice.

-¿Alice que necesitas?- directo al grano como la gallina

-necesitamos un abogado urgente- vi como Bella se tenso y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos nerviosamente, haber en que está esta mujer ahora metida

-no me digas que mataste a alguien con tus carteras de Chanel-. Ironice, sabiendo que mi hermana solo vivía por y para la moda.

-bueno… si hay muertes de por medio- eso me dejo sin aire- pero mejor entremos ¿sí?- sin pensarlo más entre a mi casa con una Alice muy inquieta y una bella muy pálida detrás mío.

-Siéntense y díganme que pasa- Pregunte ya ubicados en la sala y con suficiente aire en mis pulmones para poder hablar.

-bueno…- comenzó Alice- al grano ¿no?- respondí afirmando con un leve "si" –Bella asesino a dos criaturas y necesitamos que tú la defiendas- la cara de Alice estaba pálida, pero la de la chica era verde y claramente sus ojos se estaban inundando en lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser derramadas. Esa joven tan frágil: una asesina; bueno eso no debía sorprenderme, yo sabía muy bien eso de que las apariencias engañan, lo veía todos los días en mi trabajo, pero no entendía porque Alice recurría a mí, sabiendo cual era mi posición frente a los homicidios.

-¿necesitas mi respuesta Alice?- mi voz sonó mas fría de lo normal

-Edward por favor- rogó mi hermana sujetando las manos de Bella entre las suyas, lo que me sorprendió pues Alice nunca rogaba,

-lo siento, sabes mis razones Alice, y no lo hare- las lágrimas de Bella por fin bañaron su rostro, y algo dentro de mí se conmovió, pero no iba a cambiar mi decisión, era una asesina y debía pagar por ello, me levante y me fui para mi cuarto, lo último que escuche fue la puerta principal cerrarse.

_

* * *

_____________

_Odio a los canes _

**BPOV**

Ahora si estaba muerta, Alice mi mejor amiga me había dicho que su hermano era el mejor de todos los abogados, y que odiaba a James Swan y por eso me ayudaría, y ¿con que me encuentro?, con un hombre que no quiso siquiera escuchar la historia. Cuando llegue a Seattle, pensé que todo se solucionaría, sabía que Alice había adelantado su viaje dos días solo por estar conmigo y calmar un poco mi angustia, ya me veía tras las rejas atada con cadenas de pies y manos mientras me llevan a la horca, adiós a mi futuro y a mi sueño de ayudar a los desamparados, y todo por culpa de los malditos de Victoria y Laurent, si no se hubiesen atravesado en mi camino, yo no estaría pasando por esto.

-tranquilízate Bells- dijo Alice cuando nos movíamos ya por la autopista, como si fuera tan fácil, hacia tan solo diez minutos habíamos salido de la casa del grandísimo abogado Edward Cullen y nos dirigíamos a "casa" de los padres de Alice, ¿con qué ojos miraría de nuevo a Esme y Carlisle?, -_bien Isabella, pinta un bosque y piérdete-_ me dije a mi misma, y, mas encima las malditas lagrimas no se acababan, me iba a deshidratar por los ojos –ya encontraremos solución Bella, mi padre nos ayudara, y si es necesario contratamos al abogado del mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América- no pude evitar hacer un amague de sonrisa, Alice sabia como alegrarme.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen, porque a semejante construcción no se le podía decir casa, fui recibida por los brazos de Esme, quien no dejaba de susurrar palabras de aliento, cuando me separe de ella, sus brazos fueron reemplazados por los de Carlisle

-todo saldrá bien hija, Ali nos lo contó y veras que todo se soluciona- _que se abran las puertas que aquí vienen las lagrimas_-, dijo una vocecita en mi interior, y efectivamente el liquido salado que se empeñaba en abandonarme salió de mis ojos tal como brotan las cataratas del Niágara, solo que esta vez eran de emoción al ver que no estaba sola, definitivamente Alice era muy afortunada de tener padres tan maravillosos y yo era muy afortuna de que ellos me consideraran parte de su familia.

-Gracias- logre decir antes de quedarme sin aire, debido a que Emmett "oso-Hulk" Cullen decidió aplastarme en sus brazos.

-mi pequeña bebé, no te preocupes que aquí llego tu príncipe para defenderte- bien al parecer a Emmett no cambiaba, solo llevábamos seis días sin vernos y me apretaba como si no me viera desde que usábamos pañales.

-Gracias oso- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando de nuevo el aire llego a mis pulmones, la risa de todos no se hizo esperar, y eso era una muy buena medicina.

El resto de la tarde pasamos analizando una y otra vez mi historia, Carlisle llamó a varios amigos suyos que se dedicaban a la abogacía, pero una vez se les nombraba a James se negaban con miles de excusas, estaba perdida si o si.

Al llegar la noche no quise probar ningún alimento, y si no hubiera sido porque sabían cómo me sentía me hubiesen obligado, me fui a mi cuarto (_sí, tengo un cuarto en la casa Cullen)_ y caí rendida en la suave cama, lo último que tuve en mi mente mientras estaba lucida, fue el guardabarros de mi coche lleno de sangre, que manera de irse a dormir, solo esperaba que con el nuevo amanecer, llegara también la solución a mis problemas.

* * *

mi primera historia, un capitulo corto, si les gusta la sigo si no.. ya veremos..!

gracias por leer..!

nos vemos en el proximo cap, dependiendo, claro esta de si les gusta o no..!

no obligo a nadie a dejar rewievs, pero si ustedes lo desean bienvenidos sean..! =D

00 . diane . 00


	2. Chapter 2

_los personajes como ya saben son de la señora S. MEYER... yo solo juego ellos, la historia si es mia.

* * *

_______

Para borrar nuestras faltas a los ojos de los

_hombres__ son precisos torrentes de sangre; pero ante Dios una sola lágrima basta_

**EPOV**

-¡Demonios!- exclame cuando el reproductor de audio y video se encendió, esa era la manera de despertar todos los días, lo cual me indicaba que ya eran las cinco de la mañana. El dia de ayer había sido todo un caos mental, entre el recuentro con el desgraciado de James, comprobar que Seth era inocente y luego recibir a mi hermana con su mejor amiga homicida, se habían encargado de dejarme muy mal; una vez ellas se fueron, caí rendido en mi cama, desperté en eso de las siete de la noche, fui al baño y luego a la cocina por un vaso de leche, después de eso recuerdo haber caído nuevamente en la inconsciencia de los sueños, o debo decir, pesadillas. En la noche Bella y su rostro bañado en lagrimas me persiguieron, esa mirada fría y triste de la chiquilla se encargo de hacerme pasar muy malos ratos, no podía dejar de pensar en porque se había puesto así, al fin y al cabo era una asesina. Esas lagrimas que derramaba no deberían ser de ella, esas lagrimas, debían pertenecer a la familia de su víctima, bueno victimas, porque Alice dijo "_asesino a dos criaturas_", cosa que pensándolo bien era extraña, ¿criaturas?, -_¿por Dios seria que acabo con la vida de unos niños?-_ gritó mi conciencia, no entendía como mi hermana pretendía ayudarla, debía haberla entregado a las autoridades, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

Me levante de la cama y apagué el bendito aparato que había terminado con mi sueño, aproveché de una vez en desactivarlo, tenia quince días de descanso y lo que menos deseaba era estar todos los días a las cinco de la mañana con los ojos abiertos. Aproveche también para hacer ejercicio hasta eso de las seis y treinta, durante la universidad odiaba ir a los gimnasios, por eso cuando me gradué y compre este dúplex, adecue uno en el sótano con varias maquinas, las necesarias para mantener muy bien mi físico.

Estaba a punto de irme a bañar cuando el teléfono sonó desde algún lugar de la sala, esa llamada tan, pero tan matutina, no podría ser de otra que de Alice, ya me iba a escuchar, Alice se estaba ganando una larga y no muy amable conversación conmigo, y no pensaba ayudarla si era eso por lo que llamaba. Encontré el teléfono debajo de los cojines que se encontraban en el piso, lo tome y me sorprendió ver el identificador registrando, la llamada desde la casa de mis padres, ¿estaría Ali con ellos?, devolví la llamada y en el segundo repique respondieron.

-_¿Bueno?- _pregunto la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea

-madre, soy Edward ¿Qué pasa?- me apresure en responder al notar su tono preocupado

_-hijo, te necesitamos, es Alice y ¡oh! Dios hijo ¡Bella!- _escuche sollozos, ¿sería que ya se la llevaron detenida?, no podía creer que Alice pusiera en esta situación a mi madre

_-mamá cálmate y dime que pasa- _pedí, Alice me iba a escuchar, sí señor, como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen

_-hijo ven a casa, no sabemos qué hacer, Dios Alice está destrozada, ven hijo pronto_- pase una mano por mi cabeza terminando de desordenar mi indomable cabello

_-_estaré allí en minutos_- _colgué sin despedirme. Me apresure, la ducha fue rápida y ni siquiera me fije en mi ropa cuando me vestí, tome lo primero que vi y salí de mi casa. Durante el camino, planee muy bien que palabras utilizar con ese pequeño demonio que se hacía llamar mi hermana, porque no iba a permitirle que le causara más dolor a mis padres, suficiente tenían ya con la muerte de Chris y con mi distanciamiento.

Aparque frente a la gran casa en donde residía mi familia, gracias a Dios aun conservaba las llaves, así que entere sin más dispuesto a darle su buen regaño a mi hermana, pero todo eso acabo cuando la vi pálida y con los ojos cerrados recostada en el regazo de Emmett, mi madre tenía la mirada perdida y papá le daba ligeras caricias en la espalda, hasta Emmett tenía cara de funeral, y en sus mejillas había rastros de llanto, solo una vez los había visto así, y fue cuando murió mi hermano… en ese momento me percate de algo: Bella no estaba.

-¿qué paso? –sentí seis ojos clavados en mi, Ali ni se inmutó, mamá era incapaz de hablar, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿sería que Bella…? santo cielo.

-¡Bella!- dijo papá con la voz entrecortada, y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas,

-¿dónde está?- pregunte con voz de preocupación, que me sorprendió, de inmediato su cara, sus ojos tristes llegaron a mi memoria, Em levanto su mirada, y en sus ojos vi rabia y desconcierto

-¿ahora si te preocupas?, ¿cuando tu no quisiste ayudarla?, ¡no está!, ¡no está!- grito y su voz se quebró

-hijo por favor- escuche la voz de mi madre, voltee hacia ella y en sus manos tenía un papel rosa, estaba doblado a mitad y claramente arrugado, lo tendió hacia mí, y no dude en tomarlo. Lo abrí lentamente y respire profundo, una carta… de Bella.

_Querida Alice:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando vimos la película Titanic?, llevábamos poco de conocernos pero ya nos considerábamos las mejores amigas, ese dia prometimos que estaríamos juntas hasta que EL de arriba nos llamara a su lado, recuerdo que dijiste que no importaba nada, las dos seriamos Rose y ninguna Jack, lo importante era que ambas estuviéramos en el mismo bote y dado el caso en la misma tabla para vivir o morir juntas, desde ese momento jure que te protegería como a la hermana que nunca tuve, "mi pequeña hermanita Alice"._

_Lamentablemente ya no tenemos quince años, y no podremos seguir juntas, es hora de que cada una tome sus propias decisiones, y hoy yo he tomado la mía, ya no podre seguir así, no puedo imaginarme vivir tras las rejas por algo que se me salió de las manos, eso truncaría todos mis sueños, y a pesar del amor que me das tú y tu familia me siento sola… sabes que el poder de ese hombre es muy grande y ¡tengo miedo!… así, que llego la hora de cumplir mi promesa y te protegeré, hoy, yo tomare el papel de Jack, te dejare a ti a salvo, y partiré feliz al saber que en mi vida tuve tu amistad… te pido que no llores por mí ausencia, aunque sé que lo harás de todas maneras, no puedo pedir que perdones mis actos, porque sé que eres tan o más testaruda que yo. Hoy dejo mi corazón con todos ustedes, (aunque mi cuerpo no esté presente mas), este seguirá latiendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos._

_Dile a mamá Esme que ha sido la mejor de las madres, que nunca podría haber pedido una mejor compañía que la suya cuando reía o lloraba, que fue es y será siempre mi segunda madre._

_A papá Carlisle que no tengo palabras de agradecimiento por todo el amor que me brindo, es un ser maravilloso y único, dile también que le recomiendo mucho a la pequeña Sara… no le digas nunca que siempre quise ser medico como él, porque se enojaría mucho (a estas alturas ya lo debe saber)._

_A mi pequeño oso verde, que lo amo, aunque sé que no es necesario decirle eso, él lo sabe. Que lo llevo en mi alma bien guardadito como uno de mis mayores tesoros, y que amé ser su pequeña Fiona y el mi gran príncipe sherk. Que nunca lo olvidare y que hasta mi último aliento seguiré con él._

_Si en la Push te preguntan por mí, diles que me fui a un paseo muy largo, y que algún dia nos volveremos a encontrar._

_No sé porque escribo esto, pero a tu hermano Edward, a quien solo conocí ayer, dile que siga defendiendo a quienes lo merecen, y que no juzgue sin saber antes el móvil de los actos._

_Por último a ti hermanita, te quiero mucho, mucho y mucho, gracias por tus interminables horas en el centro comercial, gracias por acompañarme en las noches de tormentas y gracias por tu amor y tu amistad._

_Los llevo conmigo…hasta siempre Bella._

Leí una y otra vez esas líneas, y me sentía miserable, esa pequeña no tenía nada más que miedo y yo no fui capaz de escucharla, era verdad, ni siquiera supe que había pasado. Sus palabras de amor para mi familia, me hacían comprender el porqué todos estaban así, "_Hoy dejo mi corazón con todos ustedes, (aunque mi cuerpo no esté presente mas), este seguirá latiendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos." _¿Acabo con su propia vida?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuánto?, las preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza

-¿donde está su cuerpo?- pregunte de repente, todos me miraron, no quería verlos así, me acerque a Alice, que abría lentamente los ojos, tristes y vacios, sin decir nada la tome en mis brazos y ella se aferro a mí, su cuerpo daba fuertes espasmos a causa de sus sollozos.

-no… no, lo sabemos- dijo mamá conteniendo el llanto- Alice encontró la carta en la mañana minutos antes de llamarte, dijo que escucho un golpe que provenía de la sala, como si la puerta se cerrara y no supo mas- _eso ha de ser apenas dos o tres horas, pensé_, ¿quizás?, en mi nació la una pequeñísima esperanza, tal vez aun pudiéramos evitarlo.

-busquémosla- dijo Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, su cara ahora tenía un semblante diferente, al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo- ¡ahora!- concluyó.

.

.

.

Después de analizar todo y barajar las posibles opciones, salimos a buscarla, Emmett se dirigió hacia el lado norte, papá y Jasper –_quien se ofreció a ayudarnos cuando le conté lo que pasaba_- se fueron hacia el sur; por otra parte Alice y dos de los policías a quienes acudimos viajaron hacia el occidente, mamá decidió quedarse en casa, con la esperanza de verla entrar por la puerta y no pudimos negárselo, aunque no queríamos dejarla sola, por ello otro policía se quedo con ella; mientras tanto yo iba hacia el oriente, pasando antes por el centro, no sé que me movía, pero algo me decía que debíamos buscarla, que ella aun vivía, necesitaba verla bien, y pedirle perdón por no escucharla, aun no sabía que había pasado, pero si todo salía como yo creía, la ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, y aun no encontrábamos rastro de ella, nos comunicábamos constantemente, y aunque los demás estaban perdiendo las esperanzas, Emmett y yo manteníamos la ilusión viva; estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara cuando mi celular sonó, al ver el número desconocido mi corazón se altero, esperaba buenas noticias, aparque donde no interfiriera la movilidad de los demás conductores y respire profundo antes de contestar.

-hola-dije lo más calmado que pude al responder

-_mi querido Cullen_- se burló una voz al otro lado de la línea- _¿estás muy preocupado por Isabella?_ - ¿Isabella?, quien es Isabella... Isabella… ¡oh cielos Bella!

-¿tú que sabes de ella?- pregunté con voz esperanzadora

-_al parecer si estas preocupado_- afirmó- _¿Qué harías si te digo que está conmigo?… ¡viva! _–terminó, y sin ser exagerados el alma me volvió al cuerpo, está viva, pero también duda, ¿quién era ese hombre y porque estaba el con Bella?

-dime donde está- exigí, no me iba poner con palabritas bonitas

- _las cosas a mi manera Cullen, pero ya ves, como soy buena persona, te diré que está bien…por ahora_- ¿por ahora, que quiso decir?

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!-grité, ¿de donde salió mi sentido protector por Bella?, no lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo.

-_no lo hare_- afirmo y agradecí a Dios por ello- _con una condición_-ya decía yo

-lo que quieras- ¡_wow Edward!_, me dije, jamás había usado esas palabras, pero una cosa ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-¿quién eres?- está claro que yo no reconocía esa voz

-_digamos, que un viejo amigo tuyo… de quien en estos momentos no tienes porque saber el nombre_- juega sucio, bien, es bueno saberlo –_vas a venir a verme y te diré lo que debes hacer- _al grano, bien otra vez.

-¿dónde?- yo también iba al grano

-_así me gusta, bien, vas a salir de la ciudad, tomaras la vía hacia el norte, hacia la vieja villa de _salint, ¿sabes donde es?- pude sentir su risa al otro lado, como no saberlo, ese lugar era maldito para mi, y también podría imaginarme quien estaba detrás de todo esto

-allí estaré,- tendría que apresurarme, estaba bastante lejos,

-_bien_- respondió y colgó.

Respiré varia veces, llame a Emmett y le expliqué de la llamada, se puso muy bien al saberla con vida, le pedí su compañía ya que necesitaría refuerzos y discreción, sin pensarlo más el aceptó. Salvaría a bella así fuese lo último que hiciera, le entregaría mi libertad a James a cambio de la suya, si era eso lo que el quería.

-voy por ti Bella- dije claro y convincente, cuando puse el motor en marcha.

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres: para el débil es lo inalcanzable, para el miedoso, lo desconocido. Para el valiente, la oportunidad._

**BPOV**

Se supone que cuando la muerte llega a nosotros, no se siente nada, o eso decían mis maestros en la escuela, pero yo sentía miedo, no veía por ningún lado los ángeles del cielo o las llamas del infierno, estaba en la nada. Pensé que la muerte seria más lenta, pero no, al contrario llego muy rápido, y aquí estaba yo renegando mi cobardía, porque si, era una cobarde, acabe con mi vida, mi existencia se limitó a veinte años, dejé a Alice y al oso. Quería gritar, pero no podía, aun así ¿desde cuándo los muertos lloran?, estaba llorando, los ojos me picaban, en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y la luz empezó a colarse por mis ojos ¿no estoy muerta?, quería gritar, quería creer que aun respiraba y seguía en la tierra, enmendar mis errores, ver mejor el futuro, ¡_oh Dios Isabella estas viva_!, pensé con euforia cuando logre ver donde me encontraba, atada de pies y manos, con un trozo de cinta industrial cubriendo mi boca, podía sentirla atirantando mi piel, pero aun así viva.

El sitio parecía una bodega, totalmente gris, muy desordenada, al fondo una puerta grande de madera, y por debajo de esta se colaba la luz, por lo menos estoy viva, sentí pasos cercanos, entonces cerré los ojos, calme un poco de respiración y me paralice.

-_bienvenida al infierno Isabella_-me dijo una voz grave, luego sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo, y de nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia. Si estaba muerta y en el infierno.

_Esto es la muerte, una dimensión desconocida, un lugar lúgubre donde habitan fría y silenciosamente todas las almas._

* * *

_bien un capitulo mas..!_

_que tal les parecio.. haganmelo saber_

_besos_

_00 . diane . 00_

_=D_


	3. Chapter 3

_ya saben de quien son los personaje: S. MEYER..! la historia si es de mi loca cabecita..!

* * *

_________

_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente._

**EPOV**

Apretaba el volante como si eso me hiciera ir a mayor velocidad, estaba cerca, durante años intente olvidar ese lugar, pero al parecer el destino quería seguir recordándomelo, dejé mi coche a unos cuantos metros y camine hasta la puerta de madera que jugaba a interpretar el frio papel de anfitriona. Como aquella vez, el viento gélido golpeó mi piel, vi el reloj y marcaba las cinco y diecisiete de la tarde, el cielo estaba tornándose opaco, dándole la bienvenida al crepúsculo vespertino, siempre había sido este, mi momento más especial del dia, hoy al igual que hace siete años no significaba nada. Me permití un momento analizar mí alrededor, no había coches y todo estaba en silencio, respire profundo y dirigí mi mano al picaporte, percatándome que de este, colgaba un pequeño papel, lo vi y no me sorprendió, _"bienvenido al infierno Cullen"_, era la peor caligrafía que había visto, lo fundí en mi mano hasta hacerlo una bola y sin más entre a la única construcción que quedaba en pie de lo que alguna vez fue la villa de Salint.

Todo estaba oscuro, y mi cuerpo se tensó, debía aceptar que esto era un tanto escalofriante, de pronto una luz iluminó el centro del recinto y me ubique bajo ella, gire sobre mi propio eje buscando alguna señal, y me paralice, al fondo, en la esquina izquierda y sobre el suelo destrozado había un bulto cubierto por una manta blanca, a mi mente vino el rostro de Isabella cuando la vi por primera vez frente a mi casa, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil sentado junto al portón, … Dios ese bulto era ella. No sé cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos estuve junto a ella, con manos temblorosas moví un poco la tela, en la cual, hasta ahora me percataba tenía manchas de sangre, cuando la retire completamente, sentí que mi cuerpo quedaba vacio, el pecho se me apretaba a tal punto que creí no poder respirar mas, el corazón parecía el repique de tambores en una marcha de guerra. Ahí en mis brazos estaba Bella, pálida, con un corte no muy grande en su frente (que a mi parecer había sido cerrado por una mano conocedora del tema), tan fría y sin fuerzas, pase mi mano por sus cabellos, y baje lentamente hasta su rostro, sus ojos cerrados le daban un aspecto tan natural que parecía dormida, ¡Había llegado tarde, una vez más llegue tarde!. Vi mi reloj y no habían pasado diez minutos, se suponía que mi hermano debería estar llegando con los refuerzos, vendrían en vano. Volví mi vista a su rostro y aferre su cuerpo al mío, quería gritar de impotencia, jamás me perdonaría no haberla ayudado, haber escuchado a Alice, las palabras de amor en su carta volvieron a mi mente, los rostros tristes de mi familia, me taladraban la conciencia, habían perdido una hija y una hermana, bueno, tal vez para Em era algo más, no se porque pero eso me disgustó.

-_mi querido Cullen_- esa voz, esa maldita voz detrás mío, dejé a Bella en el suelo nuevamente, y voltee para hacer frente a la única persona que no quería ver… con vida.

-James- mi voz destilaba veneno, ahí frente a mí nuevamente, estaba James Swan.

-veo que no me olvidas- soltó en burla, su mirada se dirigió detrás mío y sonrió- así que ya viste a Isabella, pobre chica, desesperada por morir… - suspiro tan malditamente, que me dieron ganas de matarlo en ese instante, pero no podía hacerlo, no aun.

-¡dijiste que no le harías nada, que estaba viva!- grité desesperado- ¿qué te hizo ella?, tu problema es conmigo, no tenías que hacerlo, era una niña- mi voz se fue en pique, por mi culpa ella estaba muerta. Su cara mostró sorpresa, pero no era fingida, dirigía su mirada vacilante de ella a mí, como si quisiera descubrir algo.

-así no es como lo tenía planeado- dijo mas para sí mismo, pero logre escucharle, parecía meditar, el silencio era tormentoso, no entendía que pasaba, porque escogerla a ella, cualquier caso Alice era presa fácil, y por lo menos de mi familia. Me percate de algo extraño, el estaba solo… obviamente yo me mantenía alerta, pero igual, este no era el modo en el que él actuaba, definitivamente todo era muy extraño. Una pequeña figura en la puerta, llamo mi atención, era un hombre, no hice ningún movimiento, cualquier cosa podría costarme, no estaba tan solo después de todo; seguíamos frente a frente pero cada uno en lo suyo, luego otro hombre en la puerta… sus ropas y movimientos silenciosos indicaban: policías… - tendré que cambiar los planes- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, en un momento rápido tomo un arma, que no sé de donde salió y me apunto directo a la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todo fue muy rápido, un disparo se oyó, y delante de mi vi caer a James.

Me tomo un tiempo asimilarlo, de pronto Emmett estaba junto a mí con un arma en sus manos, varias personas entraron, la mayoría policías, se escuchaban sirenas, estaba estático, en shock, sentí que me empujaban, oía varias voces y yo sin hacer nada, _-¡reacciona Cullen!-_ gritó mi conciencia, y así lo hice, la realidad me golpeo y voltee de nuevo hacia Bella, pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó un hombre

-si- respondí secamente – ¿donde esta Bella?- indagué

-se la han llevado fuera, al parecer no es necesario llevarla al hospital- "_¿hospital?, ¿obvio que no es necesario, para qué?, está muerta" _pensé con rabia yquise decirlo pero no me salían las palabras –es mejor salir de este sitio- me tomo de un brazo y me halo, estaba muy confundido.

-¡Edward!- Gritó un voz que reconocí como Alice, observé en dirección de donde provenía su llamado, allí estaba, cerca a una ambulancia, corrí hasta su lado, y cuando estuve junto a ella se lanzó a mis brazos – ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!- no paraba de repetir mientras se colgaba de mi cuello, su voz sonaba alegre y cantarina como antes, para estar de luto estaba muy feliz… un momento

-¿y Bella?- ¿sería que ella…? No, no podía ser… yo la vi, allí: pálida y fría, inerte… "_Al parecer no es necesario llevarla al hospital"_, se repitieron en mi mente las palabras de aquel hombre

-la están revisando en la ambulancia, está ¡bien! está ¡viva!- gritó y mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente, me separe de mi hermana y acorte lo que quedaba de distancia entre la ambulancia y yo, paré en seco, estaba viva, allí en una camilla recostada y con los ojos bien abiertos estaba Bella, me acerque a ella y su mirada se clavó en la mía, en ese momento creo que volví a nacer.

* * *

_Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado._

**BPOV**

Quería saber que me pasaba, el cuerpo parecía no responder a mis órdenes, sabía que estaba viva, porque escuchaba voces, tal vez habían pasado horas, porque la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta cada vez era más mínima, a lo lejos escuche a alguien gritando, esa voz se me hacia familiar, pero no lograba conectar mis recuerdos, la pesadez se apoderaba de mi y no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, así que me rendí y los cerré, de nuevo el dolor de cabeza me atropellaba, aunque esta vez no era tan fuerte, por unos instantes reinó el silencio y luego de segundos o tal vez minutos, sentí que rosaban el piso, eran pasos.

Algo liviano cubrió mi cuerpo hasta el cuello, podía sentirlo, tal vez una manta, sentía mucho frio, pero esta, no era lo suficientemente adecuada para brindarle calor a mi diminuta anatomía.

-_pronto descansaras… en paz_- se escucho la voz en mi oído, su aliento frio me asusto, pero ni siquiera logre estremecerme, es como si mi cuerpo estuviese dormido, aunque mi mente se mantuviese despierta, mi cabeza quedo también cubierta. Pasaban los minutos y me mantenía en la misma situación, a mi mente, llegaban los recuerdos de mis dos familias, Charlie y Renée… los Cullen, Alice debería de estar preocupada, esperaba que me perdonara algún dia.

Otro sonido, llego al lugar, sonaba hacia la puerta, ahora entendía a los invidentes cuando me decían que a cambio de usar sus ojos, sus otros sentidos duplicaban su labor, así me encontraba yo, sin poder ver, pero al más mínimo ruido "alerta", en ese momento una puerta se cerró. Me quede expectante a cualquier movimiento, y así fue, alguien caminaba cerca a mí, sentí que me tomaban en brazos y retiran la tela que me cubría, a mis fosas nasales llego un dulce aroma, alguien se aferraba a mí, sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, luego mi cara, quería reaccionar pero no podía, quien fuera la persona que estaba conmigo, me atraía hacia su cuerpo con desespero, su agarre se hacía fuerte. De nuevo otro sonido, otros pasos y… esa voz.

-_mi querido Cullen_- ¡Dios! ese era mi tío James, su voz, ahora lo reconocía, sentí que saltaban mi agarre y quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, esperen mi tío dijo Cullen, ¿Cullen?, ¿cual Cullen?... que impotente e inútil me sentía

-_James_- dijo alguien cerca, confirmando que si era mi tío quien estaba ahí, esa voz también me sonaba conocida, conocía los Cullen, y no era una voz de mujer, por lo que solo quedaban Carlisle y Emmett y no era de ellos, ¿Cullen?, le pedía al cielo que me iluminara, las voces decían cosas sobre de recuerdos y deseos de morir y luego de una niña, no escucha nada a decir verdad, mi mente solo trabajaba en reconocer la voz, de pronto la verdad me golpeo, era Edward, si era él quien estaba ahí, ahora recordaba su voz. Más que nunca, deseaba gritarle, pedirle ayuda, escuchaba sus discusiones, luego silencio… y un disparo.

Pasos y pasos, sirenas de ambulancias, mas pasos, alguien me tomo en brazos, pero no era Edward, no era su aroma, no eran sus brazos, no se sentían como hace un rato, yo solo quería a Edward, tenía miedo… _¡Edward… Edward!, _gritaba mi mente. Caí en una superficie blanda, sentí alrededor de mí una manta, alguien me frotaba, tal vez me ofrecía calor y estaba funcionando, pasaba el tiempo y por fin sentí como empezaban a despegarse mis ojos, cuando logre hacerlo a mi lado había alguien, una mujer con pinta de médico, me tomaba el pulso, revisaba aquí y allá en mi cuerpo.

-la herida no es profunda y está bien saturada y el efecto está pasando- decía, al parecer mis signos vitales estaban bien, porque me sonrió, -_"si me estuviera muriendo otra seria su cara"_ –pensé. Cuando ubico una luz frente a mis ojos, por reflejo los cerré y luego los volví a abrir.

-¡Bella amiga!- unos brazos me tomaron, y una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla

-Alice- dije con voz patosa

-amiga te quiero, me asustaste, ¿por qué?, ¡luego nos iremos de compras!, te castigare todo un año…- hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y muy eufórica, si esa era Alice, le sonreí y sus ojos miel se llenaron en lágrimas- gracias a Dios estas bien- gimoteo

-¡tranquila Cullen!- logré decir, en esos momentos a mi mente vino el – ¿y Edward?- pregunte, vi su cara iluminada y salió corriendo, Alice era única.

Me quedé mirando hacia el cielo, estaba ya oscureciendo y sin estrellas, agradecí a la vida, por esta nueva oportunidad, me prometí que haría todo por remediar las cosas, le pediría perdón a todos, respire como nunca había respirado y gire mi rostro, encontrándome con la mirada más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, su ojos verdes brillaban como luceros, ¿quién necesitaba estrellas teniendo esas esmeraldas en frente?, nadie. Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en mi rostro y fue correspondida de igual manera, se acerco más a mí y puso sus manos en mis mejillas, por inercia cerré los ojos y me perdí en la calidez de su tacto, el corazón me golpeaba como nunca lo había hecho y de mi boca salió su nombre como si fuese un suspiro de adoración: _"Edward"_… abrí mis ojos y lo tuve más cerca de mí, pero tuve que volver a cerrarlos, _"-despues de todo creo que si voy a morir-"_ pensé, cuando su boca ... se adueño de la mia.

* * *

muahahahaha

un capitulo mas..! gracias a quienes han pasado a leer la historia y me han dejado sus alertas, favoritos y reviews..!..! a quienes no lo hacen =( ..!

cualquier inquietud, comentario o sugerencia no duden en consultarme..! ustedes mandan..!

tratare de subir capitulo diario o maximo cada dos dias..! esto hasta ahora es el inicio.. no se desesperen..!

gracias.. besos y abrazos..!

00 . diane . 00


	4. Chapter 4

_ya saben de quien son los personajes: Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos en un historia de mi loca cabecita..!

* * *

_________

_El amor que nace repentinamente mas tarda en irse._

**EPOV**

…..._me acerque a ella y su mirada se clavó en la mía, en ese momento creo que volví a nacer._

No sabía a qué se debía este sentimiento que me removía por dentro, tal vez, solo tal vez, se podía asociar al arrepentimiento de no haberle ayudado cuando me necesitaba, o quizá, al dolor que me invadió al recordar sus palabras impresas en papel, mientras la sostenía en mis brazos creyéndola muerta; pero no me importaba, por primera vez, quería hacer algo diferente, algo que Edward Cullen el frio y millonario abogado de Seattle no aprobaría, quería hacer lo que Edward Cullen, como cualquier hombre de veintiséis años añoraba. Me permití perderme en el pozo marrón mas dulce que había visto, esas dos orbes color chocolate, que resaltaban en su pálida -y a la vista- cremosa piel. La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, invoco por una igual, y se lo concedí, sin resistirlo, acune su rostro en mis manos, su piel suave provoco un extraño hormigueo en la mía, no podía dejar de verla, era adictivo, la conciencia me gritaba _–aléjate-, _y estuve dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ella sin quererlo, jugó conmigo y pronuncio mi nombre con el más hermoso sonido de su voz, no lo resistí mas cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis labios se unieran a los suyos. En esos momentos se detuvo el tiempo, podría levantarse Hitler de la tumba y declarar la tercera guerra mundial y yo no me daría por enterado, lo único que me importaba, eran esos suaves y dulces labios que se movían junto a los míos, con la majestuosidad que solo los dioses del Olimpo se permitían tener, deliciosos y míos, por un momento míos. Mi cuerpo podía sentir sus suaves manos en mi pecho, dirigiéndose lenta y deliciosamente hasta mi cabeza, no había prisas, no había pasión, solo un sentimiento que se desbocaba dentro de mí, y que, siendo sincero, me producía miedo. Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero que lamentablemente… se interrumpió, alguien cerca a nosotros aclaro su garganta y con dolor me vi forzado a abandonar la miel de sus labios, sus ojos permanecían aun cerrados y sonreí, acompase mi respiración y volví a la realidad, fijándome en los ojos alegres de la persona que había terminado con tan bello momento.

-Alice- dije nervioso

-ya hablaremos tu y yo- ordenó dándome una mirada de _"cuéntamelo todo, pero luego"- _por ahora Bella y yo- dijo señalándola, y yo me volví a ella una vez más -nos iremos a casa- concluyó, tome a Alice y la aleje un poco para que pudiéramos hablar,

-creo que eso no se podrá, debemos llevarla a una clínica, deben revisarla- dije alarmado -no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, tal vez sin comer…- pero me interrumpió

-tranquilo, la Dra. Jane la revisó hace un momento, y dijo, que estaba bien, mañana le harán unos exámenes, sus reflejos están bien, sus signos vitales están normales, además, sabemos el porqué estaba así "_inconsciente_", al parecer los hombres de James, no son tan fieles- tal vez vio la confusión en mi rostro porque se apresuro a terminar- lo vendieron, por eso estaba solo, la droga que usaron con Bella no es perjudicial, y su efecto solo duraba de tres a cuatro horas, así que relájate, y vámonos a casa, allí hablaremos con calma y ella necesita descansar- y sin más se fue dejándome allí, vaya que mi hermanita tiene energía. Vi como Bella se subía en el auto de Alice y con ellas un hombre, detrás de ellos, también partió un auto de la policía. Pronto todo empezó a quedar en silencio y solo, le di una mirada a mi reloj y me sorprendí ya eran las nueve de la noche, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, sin más me fui a casa de mis padres, creo que después de todo esta noche la pasaría allí.

.

* * *

_El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor_

Cuando llegue a casa, las luces estaban encendidas, al igual que en la mañana, entre sin decir nada, en la sala principal estaban mis padres y mis hermanos, sus rostros a diferencia de lo que vi cuando me dijeron lo de Bella, estaban más alegres, había también tres hombres, de los cuales solo reconocía a uno… Biers Riley.

-buenas noches- salude, clavando mis ojos en Riley

-buenas noches – dijeron, mi madre camino hacia mí dándome un abrazo- gracias, te debemos la vida de Bella- afirmo en susurros

-tranquila madre, lo hice con gusto- dije restándole importancia, la verdad lo volvería a hacer, pero ahora necesitaba saber que hacia ese hombre aquí, -mamá, ¿donde esta Bella?- pregunte olvidándome de _ese_… y percatándome de su ausencia

-esta descansando- eso me tranquilizo, hasta que esa voz irrumpió en la sala…

-Edward ¿como estas?- pregunto Riley

-muy bien, no te pregunto lo mismo porque se te nota que no estás mal- no pude evitar mi voz de furia- ¿qué haces en casa de mis padres?-

-Edward cálmate- dijeron todos los miembros de mi familia a la vez, -_vaya ahora lo defienden-_, pensé, y los vi con cara de asombro, me sorprendió que Alice, le dijera algo al oído al que decía llamarse el mejor amigo de Christian, el asintió y ella dirigió su mirada a mi

-bien, es hora de saber la verdad, Edward no interrumpas nada, hasta que yo no haya terminado de decir, lo que tengo que decir- dijo mi hermana con voz seria, como pocas veces se le veía, iba a hablar cuando me interrumpió- no te pido un favor Edward, te lo estoy ordenando- vaya, vaya, ahora la demonio se reveló

-ok- dije sin muchos ánimos, y me ubique junto a mamá, ella tomo mis manos con las suyas, le di una mirada cálida para tranquilizarla y luego volví a Alice, quien comenzó la historia.

-_cuando tenía catorce años, mamá y papá nos enviaron a Em y a mí a pasar unos días de descanso en la reserva de la Push, según ellos necesitábamos olvidar un poco lo que había pasado, aunque ya había transcurrido un año de su muerte, nosotros no podíamos aun superarlo__- _dio una mirada a Em y continuo_- __al llegar al lugar, nos recibió una joven de cabellos castaños, que no tenía pinta de pertenecer a ese lugar, ella era de piel pálida y muy bajita, no como los jóvenes que se veían a lo lejos, quienes tenían un tamaño descomunal y un color de piel bronceado, mas hacia el rojizo que el moreno, esta chica pintaba genial, así que de inmediato nos hicimos amigas. Cuando nos presentamos solo lo hicimos como Alice y Emmett, y ella como Bella… nos contó que llevaba viviendo allí cerca de seis meses, desde que sus padres habían sido hallados muertos en los jardines de su casa; en el dia íbamos a pescar, luego jugamos en la arena y en la noche hacíamos fogata junto con los demás jóvenes de la reserva, todo era muy bonito, además que compartíamos la misma casita, así que nos decidimos a dormir juntas. Una noche desperté a eso de las dos de la madrugada y vi que Bella no estaba en la habitación, así que salí y cuando llegue a la sala ahí estaba ella, durmiendo en los brazos de Emmett, me acerque a ellos, y pude notar que habían estado llorando, no dije nada y también me acurruque junto a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Cuando volví a despertar aun seguíamos en el viejo sillón amarillo, levante mi vista y me sorprendió ver que pasaban las diez de la mañana, según el reloj de la pared, entonces con un "pequeño" grito los desperté también. No dijimos nada y nos preparamos para salir, como lo habíamos planeado el dia anterior, Bella dijo que quería ir a un lugar y nosotros nos ofrecimos a acompañarla, en un principio me arrepentí cuando me fije el lugar al que habíamos llegado: el cementerio central de Forks, pero luego, supe que había sido lo mejor… nos acercamos a una tumba y vi como mi amiga se ponía de rodillas para dejar las flores que había comprado, movió todas las hojas secas que estaban tapando los nombres y en ese momento quise matarla- _

En la sala solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, mama jugaba con mis dedos y Emmett se pasaba un anillo de un lado a otro, no sé porque Alice dijo que quiso matarla, pero me temía que lo que venía no me iba a gustar… -continua Alice- pedí y ella tomando una fuerte cantidad de aire asintió y continuó.

-_por un momento sentí, que la sangre se me transformaba en veneno, le di una mirada a Em y el no dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza afirmando lo que yo sospechaba, a pesar de que Bella estaba en el piso llorando, como pude la levante de un brazo y le di una fuerte cachetada, descargando todo el dolor que sentía. Ella no dijo nada y siguió llorando, Emmett la tomo en sus brazos, y entonces también lo quería matar a él. Empecé a gritarle como loca que era una maldita desgraciada, que se iba a pudrir en el infierno, pero ella no decía nada, en el fondo pensaba que era su sentimiento de culpa, lo que la hacía mantenerse en silencio… allí en la lápida… con letras negras decía: ¡CHARLIE Y RENEE… SWAN!..._

No, podía ser_, -eso tiene que ser mentira_- pensé, Alice me estaba queriendo decir que ella… no, me negaba a creerlo, pero… aggg, necesitaba saberlo – Alice ¿Bella es una Swan?- le pregunte, como escupiendo ese maldito apellido y con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, su cara estaba sin expresión alguna, y movió su cabeza de la única manera que yo no esperaba…no, no y no.

-_si_- respondió una voz desde las escaleras, levante mi vista hacia ella y ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida dentro de la mía, algo me decía que no creyera, que era una broma, pero luego como agua fría sus palabras cayeron sobre mi… – yo soy una Swan, soy Isabella Swan…

* * *

**_Gracias, a quienes pasan a leer la historia, a quienes dejaron sus alertas, favoritos y reviews...! e igualmente gracias a quienes prefieren mantenerce en el silencio de las palabras...! les entiendo, yo era asi, pero me di cuenta que poder decir lo que pienso de los capitulos es mejor..! asi que si lo piensan mejor, diganme que tal les parecio.. sugerencias, dudas lo que sea..! ustedes mandan..!_**

**_este capitulo, un poco corto, es para empezar a desenlazar los hilos, que forman parte de la vida de nuestros queridos personajes..! en el proximo cap.. sabran que paso con Bella desde que abandonó la villa de salint, hasta que confirmó que era una Swan..!.. las reacciones de nuestros eternos enamorados... y que empiece el Drama y el Romance..! jejejeje_**

**_besos y abrazos..!_**

**_ustedes deciden tomates? o reviews?..! =O_**

**_00 . diane . 00_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes son de STEPHANIE MEYER, yo solo juego con ellos en una loca idea, producto de las noches de insomnio...!

* * *

_________

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

**BPOV**

Wow, no sé cuantos suspiros habían salido de mi boca pero ¡wow!_, -¡Dios! Edward Cullen me besó_- gritaba la molesta voz de mi cabeza... bah, hoy adoraba esa voz y no, para nada era molesta… no es que fuera mi primer beso, tampoco soy una santa, había tenido un novio y un "_amiguito"_, pero con ninguno sentí lo que sentí con Edward, tan dulce, tan cálido y sensual sin llegar a lo sexual… mágico se podía decir, si eso era _MAGICO_. Inconscientemente o conscientemente, no sé, -_ni me interesa saberlo_-, lleve mis dedos a los labios, aun podía sentir el hormigueo que produjo su boca junto a la mía; me perdí en mis pensamientos, añorando que una vez más, sus cálidas manos rosaran mi piel, que volviera esa energía que llego a mi cuando acaricie su pecho…

-¡deja de soñar con mi hermano y dímelo todo!- ah había olvidado que iba con mi mejor amiga en su carro

-¿qué quieres saber Ali?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿desde cuanto te besas con Edward?- olvidaba que mi amiga no tenía tacto para hablar, y también olvidaba que no íbamos solas, claro, hasta que escuche la risita de Riley…

-¡desde hoy y punto, no pienso decir más! Así que los dos se callan- ordene, _¿desde cuándo tan valiente?..._ nah ni idea.

-yo no he dicho nada- dijo Riley y volvió a su silencio…

-por el momento será así Bellita querida- auch, cuando Alice me decía "_Bellita",_ tenía que prepararme, no vendría nada bueno…

El trayecto a casa se me hizo largo y extraño… además de muy, muy pero muy _verde,_ y como no, si no podía despegar de mi mente esas esmeraldas preciosas, además de sus labios, sus manos… había visto fotos de Edward en la casa, pero no le hacían justicia, tan guapo, tan varonil, ese cabello tan majestuosamente desordenado resaltando su pálida piel, sus brazos cuando me abrazaron fuerte, ese aroma exquisito y tan malditamente irresistible… _¡Dios! Bella: cálmate; lo conoces apenas de dos días… _ya decía yo que esa odiosa voz de mi conciencia era lo peor. Tendría que agradecerle a James que evitara mi muerte, de lo contrario me hubiese perdido ese beso… _¿Qué pensara Edward de mi?,_ bueno, eso es algo de lo que no me tenía que preocupar _-por ahora-,_ pues lo importante era reencontrarme con Emmett –_aunque él había estado en ese lugar, pero no podíamos hablar_-, Esme y Carlisle y pedirles perdón… ya Alice me había perdonado con la condición de ir de compras el miércoles…

-¡llegamos!- grito Alice, sacándome de mi propia mente, y antes de poner un pie en casa, ya estaba girando por el aire, gracias a los brazos de Emmett

-Isabella no nos vuelvas a hacer eso- me regaño y solo pude abrazarlo fuerte y dejar que las lagrimas mojaran mi rostro

-perdóname oso-dije con voz ahogada

-¿para mí no hay abrazo?-pregunto Carlisle, y de inmediato me perdí en su brazos, tan fraternales como siempre

-perdóname tu también- le pedí

-no hay nada que perdonar hija, bienvenida- lo abrace más fuerte, yo no sé de donde sacaban tanto amor los Cullen, pero era feliz de recibir un poco de este.

-si no fuera porque te quiero mucho, te dejaría sin postre por una semana- bromeo una voz que conocía muy bien, haciendo reír a los presentes. Ahí está ella, con sus verdes ojos bañados en lágrimas

-mamá- fue lo único que pude decir, Esme era un ángel y desde que inicie mi amistad con Alice, se convirtió en una madre para mí, siempre me decía, más bien me pedía, que le dijera mamá, pero me daba pena, a pesar que en el fondo quería hacerlo, hoy por fin había llegado ese dia.

-¡mi pequeña!-sollozo, me dolía ser la causante de sus lágrimas.

-¡abazo!- grito Emmett fingiendo voz de niño y nos tomo a las dos en sus fuerte brazos, Alice no se hizo esperar y se nos unió. Las risas de Carlisle y Riley interrumpieron el momento, entonces fue hora de un abrazo maternal para Riley

-pequeño que grande estas-

-Esme tanto tiempo- le devolvió el abrazo, Riley era el mejor amigo de Christian Cullen, había estado con él desde los seis años, hasta el dia de su muerte;  
ahora el era agente de seguridad, y se había infiltrado en la familia Swan para poder conseguir las pruebas suficientes para que mi t... digo James, fuera juzgado por la muerte de su amigo, la de mis padres y no sé cuantas más. Claro que eso solo lo sabían los de la agencia, los Cullen y yo.

-pasemos todos dentro por favor- sugirió Carlisle, y ahí nos encontrábamos: Riley y dos policías por un lado, Esme y Carlisle por el otro y por terminar "yo" con Alice y Emmett a cada uno de mis costados. La conversación se centro en mi "secuestro", James había caído muerto gracias a un balazo que le propino Emmett, pero Riley había tomado responsabilidad ya que era su arma. Según lo que Riley hablaba, James había sido vendido, pues sus "trabajadores" lo entregaron… ahora ellos serian juzgados pero con muchos beneficios como: casa por cárcel, permisos en fechas especiales y rebajas por colaborar con las autoridades… por fin descansaría de esa pesadilla. Mi "tío" no era nadie importante, pero si mantenía contacto con la gente más corrupta del país, todo su equipo constaba de cuatro hombres, y uno de ellos era Riley, así que no fue _"difícil deshacerse de él". _Después de un tiempo, me fui a descansar, estaba agotada y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas si quería asistir mañana a los exámenes que tenían que hacerme; pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama y cada que intentaba cerrar los ojos, dos orbes verdes me lo impedían, yo estaba en la tercera planta de la casa, y no escuchaba nada, así que me dispuse a bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente. Cuando iba llegando al primer piso escuche la voz de Alice, y estaba hablando de mi, contando nuestra historia, ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia en las escaleras, así que seguí escuchando y observando, y ahí estaba el, con su cabello cobrizo y esa elegancia única… su cara denotaba sorpresa, consternación y luego… habló

– Alice ¿Bella es una Swan?- su voz sonaba dudosa, mi nombre salió con un dejo de "asco", el sabia quien era yo, ahora me odiaría como odia a quien es ahora mi difunto tío. Así que armándome de fuerzas fui yo quien hable

-_si_- respondí aun desde las escaleras, su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la mía y solté mi verdad– yo soy una Swan, soy Isabella Swan…

* * *

"_Señor, las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias, sino para los hombres; pero si los hombres las sienten demasiado, se vuelven bestias"_

**EPOV**

_**-sí,**__**yo soy una Swan, soy Isabella Swan…-**_

No sabía que decir, por un momento todo se detuvo… no sabía nada mi mente estaba en blanco… ¡Dios!, sentía que algo dentro de mí se quebraba, y no lo soporte mas haciendo que las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin siquiera razonar

-¡eres una maldita!, no entiendo nada ¿Qué haces aquí?- grité

-hermano, prometiste escuchar todo lo que te tenía que decir- dijo Alice en susurros, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, Bella y yo aun teníamos conectadas las miradas, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y desconcierto, y yo solo podía pensar en ¿por qué?, ¿porque ella tenía que llevar ese maldito apellido?

-¿lo de tu secuestro fue mentira?, ¿una trampa?, ¿por qué te acercaste a mi familia?, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros Isabella?- las palabras salían sin control- ¡maldita sea, responde que quieres Isabella!- grite acercándome a ella y tomándola fuertemente de sus brazos

-¡suéltala Edward!-gritó Emmett tras de mí, pero no lo hice, y no lo iba a hacer, no hasta saber qué diablos pasaba en esta casa, primero Riley, y ahora ella… mi familia estaba loca.

-¡no!- espete –ahora mismo tu- dije fijándome en ella -me explicaras que haces en esta casa… habla antes de que pierda la paciencia y te saque yo mismo a las patadas- su cara se descompuso, y tembló ante mis palabras

-yo…- alcance a oír ates de que Emmett me tomara a la fuerza y la arrancara de mis brazos

-¡podrás ser mi hermano mayor Edward, pero no te permitiré que trates mal a Bella y estoy seguro que todos los que están presentes me apoyan!- no podía creer que Emmett estuviera hablándome así, defendiendo a _esa_… gire zafándome de su agarre y vi el rostro de todos, ninguno decía nada… no sé que me paso, pero al verlos así, fue como si el mismo demonio me tomara…

-¿ese es el amor que le tienen a la memoria de Christian?- pregunté -¡permitiendo que un miembro de la familia _Swan_ permanezca entre nosotros! -grite con fuerza -¿en donde quedo sus lagrimas y sus lamentos?, en la nada ¿cierto?, ¿pero saben…? ¡Yo no soy como ustedes!, yo Edward Anthony Cullen prometí vengar su muerte y lo haré… así tenga que arrastrarlos a todos, no me importa, y si Bella es la primera víctima: ¡me da igual!- escupí con más fuerza y rabia en mi voz

-¡Cállate!- escuche una voz gritando, y luego sentí como se me desencajaba la mandíbula, mi madre, la frágil Esme me gritó y golpeo… nunca, ella nunca, me había golpeado… y no sé qué dolió mas, que fuera la primera vez, o que lo hiciera por defenderla…

-¡perfecto!- escupí –quédense con ella, desde este momento, ustedes– señale a Alice y Emmett -se quedan sin hermano… y ustedes Carlisle y Esme- ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlos padres -se quedan sin hijo- y sin más abandone la casa…

* * *

**_Un capitulo mas... Como ven ya empieza a saberse la verdad, les advierto nuestro querido Edward en esta historia tiene un genio de los mil demonios y es muy testarudo, a tal punto que es facil llegar a odiarlo, pero no lo haremos verdad?.. ..!_**

**_para quienes el capitulo anterior les parecio confuso, las entiendo.. y respondiendo un mensaje..! Alice reacciono asi porque Bella es una Swan... y Emmett lo sabia... en el proximo capitulo, se termina de contar la historia de Bella y Alice, pero desde el punto de vista de Bella..!_**

**_como reaccionara nuestro querido Eddy?... _**

**_si: muere James.. la verdad en esta historia no va a haber un James malevolo o una Tanya intensa.. aqui sera los mismos Edward y Bella sus propios demonios personales..!_**

**_alguien sospecha quien es el "amiguito" y el antiguo novio de Bella?..!_**

**_gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... se les agradece de corazon..._**

**_y bien les gusto? haganmelo saber... sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, golpes virtuales, mordiscos, abrazos lo que sea (incluso decirme que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y no les gusta la historia)... no callen ..._**

**_nos leemos en el proximo...!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_00 . Diane . 00_**


	6. Chapter 6

la mente de Stephanie Meyer creo el mundo de twilight... mi mente unicamente esta loca historia inspirada en sus personajes, durante mis noches de insomnio...

* * *

_Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación._

**EPOV**

Las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, se asemejaban a la mansión de la crueldad, la soledad y la impotencia.

Según el reloj de mi buró, en quince minutos serian las cuatro de la madrugada, había intentado por todos los medios dormir aunque fuera un poco y no lo lograba_, -el que dijo que la leche caliente servía, debería estar en la luna sin ticket de regreso-,_ pensé.

Nunca antes me había parecido tan interesante la forma curvilínea de mi lámpara de noche o el color hueso de las paredes, en contraste con el marrón que se apoderaba del cálido piso de madera… ¿a quien quería engañar?, lo único que tenía en mente era a _ella_, me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué me dolía que ella fuera una Swan?, ¿Por qué mi familia la prefería a ella?, ¿Por qué ella?, es cierto que yo no era el mejor hijo, desde mis dieciséis años, cuando el abuelo Anthony murió, había decidido vivir solo, y gracias a la gran herencia que me dejó pude hacerlo, por eso vivía alejado de mi familia, solo me reunía con ellos para navidades y uno que otro fin de semana, pero no era motivo para que la prefiriesen a ella… -_¡maldita Isabella Swan!- _llego a mi vida para cambiarlo todo, ahora hasta me robaba a mi familia… por más que quería pensar algo positivo de ella no lo encontraba, buscar algo que argumentara, aunque fuera un poco la reacción de todos.

Me pare junto a la ventana que daba hacia el lago… tan tranquilo, iluminado por las suaves luces rojas y amarillas… quisiera tener esa tranquilidad que emanaba de sus aguas, pero no, no podía, porque cada que pensaba en algo diferente, eran esos ojos chocolate los que volvían a mí, esa boca pequeña y rosada que yo ya había probado, y esa descarga que me había hecho sentir cuando la tuve abrazada en mi regazo en aquel maldito lugar.

-_¿QUE ME HICISTE ISABELLA?-_ grite desesperado mientras enredaba mis dedos en un ya desordenado e indomable cabello. Camine de nuevo a mi cama, y observe de nuevo el reloj, habían pasado ya treinta minutos… enterré mi cara en las almohadas, y como niño pequeño comencé un conteo de ovejas, patético lo sé, pero estaba funcionando, mis parpados se estaban haciendo pesados, por fin podría descansar. Iba en mi _"ovejita" _numero ciento seis, cuando un estruendo tedioso y odiado me espantó… ¿a quién se lo ocurre visitas a esta hora?... observe por tercera vez el reloj y sus grandes números azules indicaban las cuatro y treinta, de nuevo el timbre de la entraba volvió a repicar, solo que esta vez con más fuerza, como alma que lleva el diablo me levante, baje las cortas escaleras y de un solo golpe me dispuse a abrir la puerta, estuve a punto de nombrar al demonio, pero me contuve al ver quien… era.

-hola- su voz sonó distante, con un dejo de miedo y tristeza, yo estaba sorprendido, no podía decir nada, sus ojos expectantes calaban mis sentidos, no sé qué tipo de cara tendría yo, pero en cuanto vi una lagrima rodar por su sonrosada mejilla, supe que no era la mejor… quise alargar mi mano y limpiarla, pero me contuve, no podía ser tan frágil ante esa niña…-_niña-_ de nuevo volvió a mí el recuerdo de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, el amor de mi familia hacia ella, el agradecimiento de ella, el intento de acabar con su existencia, y me rendí, un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de mi y dejo a un lado la sed de odio que pretendía tener, acorte la distancia y la tome en mis brazos tan fuerte que pensé se alejaría, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, paso sus manos por mi cintura y aferro su agarre a mi camisa de pijama, no me había percatado hasta el momento que le llevaba bastante centímetros de altura; sentí su cara húmeda en mi pecho, la apreté aun mas, inhale su aroma, dulce y exquisito… nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, en la entrada de mi casa, sin decir nada, abrazados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, bueno, mis pensamientos solo se encontraban en ella, solo en ella.

Sentí que se alejaba un poco, baje la mirada, sus ojos irritados y bañados en lagrimas se encontraron con los míos, verde y marrón, fundidos por un momento, al igual que la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, como el verde que bañaba la flora de este lado de América y marrón del suelo que elevaba sus valles, un complemento armónico e inigualable del que por un monumento me hice amo y servidor.

-¿podemos… hablar?- pregunto en susurros… como negarme

-c-claro- logre decir, me sorprendí un poco; desde la noche de graduación del colegio, cuando le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia, no escuchaba mi voz en tartamudeos y tan nerviosa. Nos sentamos en la sala, sin decir nada, quería acabar con el silencio, preguntarle todo cuanto pudiera, encontrar ese motivo que me hiciera creer en ella… pero ella se me adelanto y rompió el silencio por mí,

-Lo que te voy a decir solo tu familia y Riley lo saben, te pido por favor no me interrumpas, ni me juzgues hasta que termine ¿lo prometes?…- su voz fue seria y solo pude articular un "si"

_-bien… sabes que soy una Swan, mi padre era Charlie Swan, hermano mayor de James… hace veinte cinco años, cuando el abuelo murió, papá heredo todos los bienes de la familia, cosa que molesto mucho a mi tío, el abuelo lo decidió así porque mi tío era muy joven, apenas tenía diez años… mi papá ya tenía dieciocho, así que podía hacerse cargo tanto de él, como de su hermano. Todo iba bien hasta que James cumplió la mayoría de edad, mi padre le dio una buena cantidad de dinero y una propiedad muy importante "la villa de Salint", pero para él, eso no fue suficiente y empezó a exigirle más, cuando mi padre se negó, empezó a decirle que todo era mi culpa y la de mi madre, yo tenía apenas tres años, pero siempre los veía pelear, entonces mi padre accedió a sus peticiones y le dio más dinero, con la condición que no se metiera con nosotras. Después de eso no supimos más de él. Durante años mi tío desapareció, papá lo busco por todos lados, pero era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, un dia antes de mi cumpleaños número catorce apareció james… en la ruina._

_Desde ese dia nada volvió a ser como antes, todos vivíamos intranquilos, empezamos a recibir amenazas de muerte… la policía investigaba, pero no se hallaba nada… meses después, yo estaba en clase de laboratorio químico, cuando me llamaron de la dirección, para decirme que debía ir a casa… por un momento me puse feliz, odiaba química, así que lo tome como un favor del destino, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo, porque cuando llegue encontré a mis padres… bañados en sangre… muertos… -_ el llanto de Bella ahogo sus palabras, me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza, su cuerpo se movía violentamente a causa de los sollozos…

-tranquila- susurraba en su oído, me mataba verla así, tan indefensa, podía ver en ella el mismo dolor que sentí yo, cuando encontré a mi hermano muerto –podemos hablarlo luego- le dije, no quería verla así, pero ella negó con la cabeza, se separo de mi, pero volví a tomarla y la senté en mis piernas, acunándola, no la quería lejos… se recargo de medio lado, respiro profundamente y continuo con su relato

-… _la causa de su muerte, fue obviamente un homicidio… pero no hubo pruebas para incriminar a mi tío, los únicos que sospechábamos de él, éramos el abogado y yo… desde ese dia tuve que vivir con él, y no lo soportaba, peleábamos por todo, y constantemente el me preguntaba por el testamento, porque este no aparecía, dos veces llego a... Golpearme y además una vez intento… bueno… mmm… _- sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, y el hecho de que callara abruptamente no ayudaba en nada… no quería siquiera pensar en lo que estaba intentando decir –¿que hizo?- pregunte con cautela, mientras frotaba levemente su espalda dándole un poco de la tranquilidad que yo ya no tenía…

_-… bueno, el quiso abusar de mi- _dijo en un susurro… y toda la cordura se fue al demonio, quise tener a ese malnacido enfrente y matarlo con mis propias manos, volver a revivirlo y golpearlo hasta que me suplicara clemencia, la cual por supuesto no le iba a conceder… pero en eso no se podía, ahora era necesario que Bella terminara de contarlo todo, para mí era necesario, quería terminar con ese sentimiento que me embargaba, era necesario ponerle fin a este suplicio, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que estaba equivocado y que ella no era mala, y eso solo podía lograrlo sabiendo la verdad. Mantuve mi promesa de no interrumpir y deje que prosiguiera…

-…_no pudo lograrlo porque mi perro Mike lo mordió, y yo aproveche para salir corriendo… yo no tenía ni idea de nada, no sabía porque de su actitud, y tampoco, donde estaba el testamento… llegue a casa de el señor Hale y le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarlo, pero me dijo que aun no era tiempo de saberlo… entonces mientras llegaba ese tiempo me fui de casa, busque a antiguos amigos de la familia, y así fue como llegue a vivir con los Uley, en la reserva, allí conocí a tus hermanos- _cuando se hizo silencio, algo en mi hizo clic…

-¿el señor Hale?- pregunte

-sip-contesto remarcando la "p", se me hizo tan tierno es gesto que me dieron ganas de… _-¡concéntrate Edward, estamos en temas serios!-_ gritó mi conciencia –el señor Benjamín Hale, el abogado- finalizo. Vaya coincidencia, el padre de Jazz su ¿abogado?, tendría que hablar con él

-que paso luego, Alice me dijo algo y bueno... quiero saber la verdad Bella…- puntualice

-claro… _bueno, Alice en un momento se molesto, el primero en saberlo todo fue Em, luego se lo dije Alice, yo no sabía de su reacción, hasta que me dijo que él fue quien acabo con… Crhistian… ella creyó que yo sabía, pero te juro que no fue así…- _se apresuro a aclarar -_es más, si te consuela saberlo, cuando "apareció" el testamento, el también quiso acabar conmigo, a mis cortos diecisiete años, ya tenía tres intentos fallidos de asesinato en mi contra- _y soltó una risita, y eso me molesto, como podíaalegrarse de que alguien quisiera acabar con su vida

-¿porque te ríes?, la muerte es algo serio- le dije, sin mostrar mi molestia

-es que es irónico, el intentó acabar conmigo tres veces, y no pudo… y cuando yo intente hacerlo, lo evitó…- desde ese punto de vista si podría dar risa, pero eso también, me recordó algo

-¿porque lo hiciste?-

-porque, bueno me sentía sola… y además no quería pasar mis días en la cárcel- soltó con un suspiro, y se recostó aun mas en mi regazo, me permití abrazarla más fuerte y a la vez me pregunte ¿desde cuándo yo era tan afectuoso?... _–mierda-_ me dije...y otra vez _–mierda-_ la cárcel, ella cometió un crimen…

-¿aun necesitas mis servicios de abogado?- pregunte

-nop- contesto sonriendo y se levanto un poco para verme a los ojos, de nuevo esa "p", la hizo ver tan _tierna_- ya no es necesario- esperen… escuche bien… ¿no es necesario?...

-aunque vayas a asumir tu responsabilidad aun así necesitas un defensor- dije -¿o quieres ir a la cárcel?- que ni se le ocurra decir que sí, porque… no, no lo voy a permitir… _-wow-_ grito mi conciencia… esta niña me afecta demasiado…

-ya no hay cargos en mi contra… bueno, nunca los hubo- sonrió viendo me a los ojos, con sus manos, puestas en mi pecho… -

-¿Quieres contarme esa parte de la historia?... ¿Por qué necesitabas un abogado?- dije también viéndola a los ojos, pero esta vez con mis manos en su cintura, entonces Bella rompió el contacto visual y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, se me hacia tan natural este acto…

_-_claro_… hace seis días, fui a casa de James, necesita unos documentos para terminar mis estudios, y el los tenia… no sé en qué momento comenzamos a discutir y pues… yo salí corriendo, me subí en mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad, y no me di cuenta que delante de mi estaban Victoria y Laurent y los atropellé y quedaron ahí muertos… entonces, en vez de parar y ver… hui del lugar y me encerré en mi departamento… cuando llegue allí… habían mensajes en la contestadora diciéndome que me iría a la cárcel por asesina y que me iba a podrir allá… era James y pues yo tenía mucho miedo, conocía sus alcances… entonces llame a Alice y le pedí ayuda, yo sabía que tu papá tenía grandes amigos abogados, y quizá alguno pudiera ayudarme… entonces Ali dijo que el único que podría ayudarme eras tú, por eso adelanto su viaje y pues fuimos a tu casa… lo demás ya lo sabes…-_ termino, y me maldije mentalmente, si yo la hubiese ayudado desde un principio, nada de esto pasaría, -mi pobre niña-… _¿un momento yo dije eso?.. –mierda-_…

- ¿y no crees que la familia de la tal victoria y Laurent quieran hacer justicia?- Bella se incorporo y me miro como si yo fuera "_Floppy",_ el perro de tres cabezas de Harry Potter…

-¿cual familia?- dijo conteniendo la risa

-sus papas, sus hermanos… que se yo sus parejas…- dije… y eso le basto para que se partiera en risas, pero que le pasaba a esta mujer… hace una hora lloraba y ahora se partía de la risa burlándose de mi… cuando logro calmarse, me miro fijamente

-Edward, Victoria y Laurent, no tenían a nadie más que a James, para el después del dinero lo más importante era ellos, era como sus "hijos"- pude notar que cuando dijo la palabra hijos se estremeció- por eso ya no me pasara nada, los tres están muertos…

-como puedes hablar tan fríamente- le dije en tono molesto, incorporándome y dejándola sola en el sofá- estamos hablando de dos personas que murieron sin tener la culpa de nada- le dije viéndola a los ojos… y de nuevo me sentí como Floppy

- ¿personas?- dijo y se volvió a partir de la risa, cayendo en la silla y respirando entrecortadamente, yo no podía entender nada, me agradaba verla así, feliz… pero eso no le quitaba que era una actitud fría y déspota –Edward, siéntate- me dijo haciéndose a un lado cuando ya tenía calmada la respiración, y así lo hice –bien, hubo un malentendido… yo no asesine a dos personas… Victoria y Laurent eran dos cachorros, raza Pitbull… - que me parta un rayo… y que el mundo aplauda y le dé la bienvenida al idiota más grande del mundo…

-dos perros- ahora fui yo quien se partió de la risa… jamás olvidare eso… y yo juzgándola… Dios soy un imbécil -perdóname Bella- logre decir –fui un idiota- Bella me miro con sus ojitos alegres, y me sorprendió cuando se volvió a sentar en mis piernas… paso sus manos por mi cabello… delineo el contorno de mi cara…

-Gracias por ir en mi búsqueda, yo no estaría aquí de ser por ti…- me dijo, y una lagrima volvió a invadir su rostro, pero esta vez no me detuve y la limpie con mi pulgar, se sentía tan bien, tan natural poner mis manos, sobre su piel, sus mejillas sonrosadas y suaves…

-no hay nada que agradecer… jamás me habría perdonado el no haberlo hecho- dije sinceramente… Bella paso sus manos por mi espalda y me abrazo fuertemente… le respondí el abrazo… su cara se ubico bajo mi cuello, ocasionando cosquillas gracias a su respiración…nos quedamos así por un buen rato, en silencio, no había nada que decir… se sentía tan bien, luego de unos minutos Bella aflojo un poco su agarre, pensé que se iba a soltar, pero me di cuenta que su respiración era acompasada al igual que sus latidos, se había quedado dormida… lentamente me puse de pie y la lleve a mi cuarto… allí sobre mi cama, se veía tan hermosa, en paz, con sus labios a medio abrir… por un momento desee verla siempre allí… Bella había llegado a mi mundo de una manera extraña, pero estaba seguro de no querer dejarla ir… el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana… tome mi celular y escribí unas palabras…

_Ali... Bella está conmigo, está bien…_

_Te quiero mucho hermanita… perdón… en unas horas más estaremos con ustedes,_

_Eddy…_

Sonreí al ver el nombre que use… el mismo nombre que solo usaba Crhistian cuando estaba con nosotros… deje el celular en el buró y me acomode junto a Bella en mi cama, le di un beso en la frente y musite un "_descansa mi Bella"_… la rodee con mis brazos y me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

_**un capitulo mas... creo que es el mas largo hasta hoy...**_

_**como se daran cuenta empieza a desarrollarse la historia de un modo menos aburrido... por fin Bella hablo con Ed, y este se digno a escucharla... ummm creo que Eddy es bipolar... jeje**_

_**habia dicho que actualizaba antes, pero me entretuve con un fic (diane esta sonrojada de verguenza).. se que no es excusa, pero en serio me encanto... se los recomiendo se llama "mientras el mundo se derrumba.. su autora es Pauch"... (en mis favoritos lo encuentran)...**_

_**agradecimientos a quienes me dejan sus reviews... favoritos y alertas... en especial a Viszed... Sophia18... lisseth13... dreaming with you... y alizz... fueron mis primeras lectoras... espero seguir contando con ustedes...**_

_**gracias tambien a quienes lo leen y no se manifiestan... espero no sigan actuando asi... jejeje**_

**_no soy de quienes amenazan con publicar si dejan reviews... pero me interesa saber sus opiniones..._**

**_asi que ?... les gusto?... merezco reviews o tomates... ya saben que acepto cualquier cosa..._**

**_opiniones, criticas, dudas, inquietudes, amenazas, abrazos virtuales... dahh lo que sea soy toda ojos...! jejeje_**

**_bien, hasta la proxima... un beso grande..._**

**_XOXO_**

**_00 . Diane . 00_**


	7. Chapter 7

_" The Twiligth Saga pertenece a **Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo juego con sus personajes en una historia producto de mis noches de insomnio y absolutamente** MIA**

* * *

_______

_

* * *

_

De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen.

_**EPOV**_

* * *

Desperté gracias al zumbido de mi celular vibrando en el buró, como pude alargue mi mano para tomarlo, los ojos aun los tenia somnolientos, y sentía como si solo hubiese dormido cinco minutos, la pantalla táctil del aparato indicaba un mensaje de texto de mi hermana…

"_Eddy"… no tarden mucho, papá necesita a Bellita a las cuatro de la tarde para los exámenes, así que mueve tu blanco traserito y tráela a casa…_

_p.d.: mamá dice que te diga: "jovencito los espero para el almuerzo" y yo digo "te esperan tus buenas nalgadas"._

_Alice… =P_

… había olvidado los exámenes de Bella, el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana; moví un poco mi agarre para quedar a la altura de su cara, se veía tan pacifica durmiendo, aun con mi mano en su cintura la acerque más y bese sus cabellos, suaves y delicados, con ese aroma silvestre que los acompañaba… no quería despertarla, pero era necesario que la revisaran, las emociones de los últimos días podrían alterar su salud y yo no quería eso. Bajo sus ojos, estaba apareciendo un leve color purpura, primer síntoma de agotamiento físico, y con todo lo que pasó no me extrañaba; no entendía como James quería hacerla sufrir, _-¡tú también querías hacerlo!- _habló mi conciencia, y con resignación lo acepté, no me perdonaba haberla tratado mal, por ello me encargaría de hacer todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para salvaguardarla, Bella me gustaba y mucho, solo unos días y me había perdido en su persona, buscaría una y mil maneras para no alejarme de su lado, como abogado, amigo o lo que quisiera ella; el único problema era su edad, podía ser mi hermanita pequeña, pero claro, uno no anda abrazando y besando a las hermanitas: "jamás". Pensándolo bien, ese no era el único problema, también contaba su estado mental, el considerar terminar con su vida, mostraba que su psiquis estaba mal, lo que me llevaba a preguntar ¿como James la salvo? _–"nota mental Edward: pregúntale como intento acabar con su vida"- _tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella, conocerla, formar parte de su mundo… pero eso tendría que esperar, lo importante era llevarla al médico…

-Bella- la llame -¡Bella!- nada, solo se junto mas a mí, cosa que me lo hacía más difícil -¡Bella despierta!- llame de nuevo pasando mis manos por su rostro hermoso,_ ¡Dios esa boca llamaba a probarla una vez más!_ -¡Bella!- hable más fuerte, y al parecer funcionó, porque sus preciosas orbes achocolatadas se abrieron lentamente hasta quedar prendadas en mi mirada, ¡nunca!, nunca una mujer me había parecido tan sensual un minuto después de despertar -buenos días- salude con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro

-hola- me dijo con voz patosa

-siento despertarte- aclare, y vaya que lo sentía, si ambos estábamos tranquilos en mi caliente y cómoda cama -Alice dijo que tienes que ir al médico para los exámenes-

-mmm lo olvidaba ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con voz adormilada, luego se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo se tenso junto a mío y sentí su pulso acelerado -¿Qué hago en tu cama?-

-dormir- respondí como si nada aun sabiendo a lo que se refería, consecuencia: un delicioso rubor asomó en sus mejillas

-será mejor que me vaya- musito y se apresuro rápidamente a salir de la cama, note como inspeccionaba su ropa, y trataba de aplacar sus cabellos

-no te vas-

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-quiero decir, no te vas sola, yo voy contigo-

-¡no es necesario!, ¡además tú debes trabajar y yo tengo cosas que hacer luego!, Ali me acompañará, no te sientas obliga…-

-para- interrumpí antes que se atragantara con tanta palabra, -_está nerviosa_- dijo mi yo interior y debo aceptar que me gustó -no es obligación, solo quiero hacerlo, así que voy contigo- además debía hablar con mi familia, ellos también merecían una disculpa de mi parte, situación complicada, primero que todo porque no estoy acostumbrado a doblegarme ante nadie, y pedir perdón es hacerlo _-con Bella ya lo hiciste, … amm y con Alice también_- dijo mi yo interior _-como sea-_ repliqué ; y segundo ¿Qué les diría cuando me preguntaran los motivos que me llevaron a actuar así?, seguramente les diría: -_verán familia, lo que pasa es que me dolió saber que Bella es una Swan, si, ella me gusta aunque solo la conozca de hace tres días-_ ¡ja! Ni loco… eso solo empeoraría las cosas, cada uno de los Cullen conoce mi historial amoroso, aunque bien, "amoroso" no es la palabra, nunca me he enamorado, siempre he sido de los que consideran al amor una pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué necesidad de estar con una persona como lapas?, nah eso no es lo mío; entonces, la palabra adecuada sería sexualidad, si eso seria, conocen mi historial sexual, que modestia aparte ha sido muy bueno, por eso ni pensar decirles que me gusta Bella, capaz y la esconden de mi… -_¿Quién te entiende Cullen, criticas a las lapas y te comportas con Bella como una?- _creo que estoy empezando a tener trastornos de bipolaridad, cortesía "by Bella"…

°°…°°

- necesito hablar contigo Edward- dijo mi hermana. Ya llevábamos varias horas en casa de mis padres, ninguno hasta el momento me había recriminado nada de mi comportamiento, y sabía muy bien que era por no incomodar a Bella; las miradas de mi madre eran casi indescriptibles, sus ojos manejaban la tristeza y la esperanza juntas; mi padre solo me miraba con alegría, su sabiduría y comprensión de las personalidades le permitía entender mi situación, siempre ha sido un lector de almas, por eso de él, es de quien no esperaba nada más que un _"jaloncito"_ de orejas, al igual que cuando era niño. Por otro lado Alice solo sonreía cómplice con Bella, y luego me dedicaba miraditas extrañas; claro, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero el lado malo se lo llevaba Emmett, si pudiera ser _Clark Kent,_ ya me había incinerado con los ojos, nunca había visto tanto odio en mi hermano, aunque por momentos dejaba de verme, solo cuando Bella tomaba su mano, y a decir verdad, prefería que me golpeara a que ella le tomara de la mano, sabía que se querían mucho pero no podía buscar un porqué, y me estaba muriendo de celos.

- Vamos- le dije a Ali, necesitaba salir de ahí

- Bella vamos a mi despacho, allí tomare las pruebas- comento mi padre y los vi salir hacia el ala sur de la casa, mientras nosotros nos perdíamos por otra puerta…

… ya estando en el jardín, nos sentamos en los viejos columpios de madera que nos acompañaron cuando éramos niños, esos tiempos en los que la inocencia y la felicidad eran nuestro dia a dia; las tardes de risa, cuando Chris y Em jugaban al futbol, mientras Ali, vestía a sus muñecas… y ¿yo?, yo solo los veía sonriente, pendiente de todos sus movimientos para al más mínimo fallo crear una montaña humana, a pesar de nuestras diferencias de edad, parecíamos cuatrillizos…

- ¿te gusta verdad?- preguntó la demonio

- ¿qué dices?- pregunte también haciéndome el loco y evadiendo su mirada

- te gusta Bella- afirmo –te gusta y mucho, las miradas que le das no son de simple cortesía, parece como si fueses a saltar junto a ella en cualquier momento-

- si me gusta- confirme aun evadiendo sus ojitos

- bien, pero tienes que saber algo-

- ¿qué?-

- cuídate de Em, donde le hagas daño a Bella ¡te mata!- dijo muy seria, y de nuevo aquí estaba Emmett, esta era mi oportunidad de saber que pasaba ahí

- ¿por qué?-

- porque… porque él la quiere mucho y no quiere que le pase nada malo- algo me dijo que me ocultaba información, pero tendría que ser paciente para saber la verdad

- bien ¿algo más?-

- sí, bueno no… aggg…- dijo exasperada –mejor habla con Bella- exclamó y se fue. Eso me dejo en lo mismo, ¿todo lo que tenía que hablar conmigo era sobre Em? Algo extraño pasaba, Em nunca me hablo de Bella, ni Ali, bueno nadie ¿tan alejado de mi familia estaba? ¿Podría recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido?, esa sería una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Bella, pero en verdad quería estar de nuevo con los míos, tendría que aplicar eso de "dos pájaros de un solo tiro".

Seguí meciéndome, cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento frio me rozara… así estuve por mucho tiempo, hasta que las gotas de lluvia cayeron mojando mi rostro. Entonces, fue hora de enfrentarme a los Cullen, entre de nuevo en casa y los vi a todos reunidos en la sala. Al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no?

- lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir

- lo sabemos- dijo papá, mamá solo me dio un fuerte abrazo y volvió a su lugar, Ali me sonreía y Emmett veía hacia la ventana, sin decir más se levanto y salió del lugar, en ese momento, Bella alzo su mirada y me sonrió, luego la vi correr por las escaleras tras él. El silencio se apodero durante un tiempo de todos, yo no sabía qué hacer, todos me sonreían, pero, hacía falta algo: hacía falta el. Dude un momento en ir tras ellos, la mirada de todos me animo, así que corrí escaleras arriba, cuando iba llegando a la habitación de Em, escuches las voces, y aunque nunca he estado de acuerdo en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pensé que tal vez esta sería mi oportunidad de saber que sucedía entre Isabella y Emmett…

- _lo sé_- dijo Em

_- ¿entonces porque actúas así?_- Pregunto Bella

- _entiende, ¡es difícil para mí, el ha hecho sufrir mi familia desde hace diez años, los últimos días han sido los peores para nosotros!... ¡te ha hecho sufrir a ti!, y eso no es aceptable, ¡ni siquiera te conoce!… y ahora viene con un ¡lo siento! y ¿ya?, ¿solucionado el problema?, no, ¡no es así!_- decía sumamente molesto y aunque me doliera, todo era verdad, yo solo hacía daño a todas las personas

_- ¡pero tu familia quiere estar con él!-_ grito -y _en cuanto a mí… creo que soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión-_ concluyo tajantemente

_- ¡pequeña entiende algo, conozco a mi hermano, y el te puede hacer daño, no quiero que pases por lo mismo!, La que me preocupa eres ¡tú!, no se cuales sean sus intenciones, nosotros sabemos a qué atenernos con él, ¡pero tú no!-_

_- ¡Dios oso ya no tengo diecisiete años!, además solo somos conocidos, ¡ni siquiera amigos!- _

_- ¡pero dormiste en su casa!- _

_- ¡tú lo has dicho dormí en su casa, eso no quiere decir que dormí con él_!- gritó y yo pensé, que técnicamente, ¡sí! habíamos dormido juntos, pero nada más_. -Hora de irrumpir Edward- _me dije, así que camine los dos pasos necesarios y entre a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, y… ¡oh sorpresa!...

Bella estaba en el regazo de Em, sentí mi mandíbula tensarse, y apreté los puños, ella daba la espalda a la puerta, pero Em me veía

- ¿podemos hablar?- dije

- no- respondió mi hermano, dejo a Bella en la orilla de la cama y salió del cuarto, gracias al cielo, que estaba un poco más lejos de la puerta, de lo contrario me habría tumbado

- dale tiempo- dijo Bella, acercándose a mí, demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca

- es difícil- no supe si lo difícil era darle tiempo a mi hermano, o tenerla a ella tan cerca

- si quieres… mmm yo te ayudo- dijo acercándose más, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban

- ¿por qué?-

- Por qué ¿qué?-

- ¿porque me ayudaras?-

- digamos, que quiero hacerlo- sonrió tímidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas de lo normal. Ahora ella estaba más cerca de mí, mis manos con vida propia, recorrieron su suave cara, sus ojos brillaban con demasiada intensidad, y mis dedos quemaban al hacer contacto con su piel, nuestros alientos se mezclaban en los cortos cincos centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros. ¡Bella sabia como volverme loco!, sus manos transitaron el camino que conduce desde mi cuello hasta mi pelo, y allí, en mis hebras color cobre sus dedos finos y delgados se perdieron. El ambiente estaba cargado de una fuerza mayor, la misma fuerza que me hizo perecer en el placer de sus labios. Suaves y dulces, como la primera vez. Besos deseosos y pasionales como nunca, nos apremiaron. De pronto, nuestras lenguas se vieron librando una batalla ansiosa que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. No sé en qué momento nos movimos, pero pronto pude sentir su anatomía delicada, entre mi cuerpo y el colchón de la cama. El aire de nuestros pulmones se hizo deficiente, pero eso no impidió que mis labios siguieran en contacto con su piel, mi boca se movía por su cuello, mientras sus manos descansaban en mi espalda y las mías trabajaban en la plana forma de su vientre…

- Edward- dijo entre jadeos, haciendo que mi íntimo "amigo" se estremeciera –Ed…ward, debemos… parar-

- no-

- por favor Ed…ward- con la mayor voluntad que había, me gire y caí sobre el lado derecho de la cama. Durante minutos nos mantuvimos allí, en silencio, nuestras respiraciones ya no eran el sonoro repique de hace unos momentos. Quería decir varias cosas, pero me daba pánico ver su reacción -_¿desde cuándo tan cobarde Cullen?_-

- _desde que me gusta ella_- respondí en mis pensamientos

- ¿dijiste algo?- ¡oh oh!… al parecer no lo dije en mis pensamientos

- nada, solo pensaba-

- ¿en qué?, digo… ¡no tienes porque decirlo si no quieres!-

- en ti- respondí sin problemas -¿Bella?- dije girándome hacia ella, para encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mi rostro

- ¿mmm?- fue lo que salió de su boca, y una sonrisa se asomo en su cara, inmediatamente acompañada por una mía

- tu… ¡_me gustas!-_ dije en un casi susurro, que temí no escuchara. ¡Dios! Me sentía como un adolescente hormonal, pero a quien quiero engañar, esta era mi segunda declaración _– veinte seis años y dos declaraciones ¡pa-te-ti-co!-_

- ¿Qué?- bien eso lo confirmó: no me escuchó

- Bella, tú me gustas y yo… me preguntaba si… ¿tendríamos una oportunidad?... me refiero a… bueno… ¡tú, yo: juntos!- yo era el de la declaración, pero era Bella la de la cara de pánico, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a mis muy alterados nervios.

- te gusto- dijo entre pregunta y afirmación

- sip- respondí usando la "p" tan característica de ella, y con un lio de extrañas sensaciones en mi estomago

- ¿tú y yo? ¿Juntos?-

- solo si tu quieres, tal vez conocernos más, algunas citas… lo demás se irá dando ¿qué te parece?

- yo… este, sip, pero tengo una duda-

- dime- y mi voz sonó ansiosa… ¡Dios dijo que si!

- ¿Qué seriamos? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derechos?- buena pregunta, no, yo no me conformaba con un simple "amigos", y ella no sería solo para uso a ratitos entonces…

- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- sonreí, no era tan difícil a como pensaba

- sip- y de nuevo sentí sus labios junto a los míos, pero esta vez sin presiones o por simple deseo, este era el beso de una promesa, que termino muy pronto por cierto.

- bien- volví a sonreír como adolescente y tome su mano, haríamos las cosas bien y eso implicaba, hablar con mi familia

**°°…°°**

Cuando dimos la buena nueva mis padres sonrieron y solo me dijeron que la cuidara, bueno más exactamente fue: _"!Edward Anthony Cullen, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, amamos a Bella y donde la hagas sufrir no te lo perdonaremos!". _Por otro lado Ali empezó a dar brinquitos y a gritar: "_ahora más que nunca Bellita es mi hermana"_ y unos cuantos _"lo sabía"._

- ¿qué?- grito Emmett. Mentiría si digo que no esperaba esa reacción.

- ¡que Bella aceptó ser mi novia!- dije tranquilamente, aun sujetándola de la mano.

- ¡eso es imposible! ¿Estás loca Isabella?- volvió a gritar

- Em, es mi decisión te lo dije, pensé que me querías y apoyarías – respondió "mi novia", y me encantaba como sonaba eso MI NOVIA

- ¡tú sabes que te quiero!, pero no me pidas que lo acepte-

- ¡bien, de todas maneras es mi novia te guste o no!- espete molesto, su actitud era la de un niño celoso que pelea por su juguete, y no le seguiría el juego

- ¡no por mucho tiempo!-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- ¡que ustedes no duraran mucho y de eso me encargare yo!- siguió con sus gritos

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunte

- ¡tan seguro, como lo es que ella fue primero mía que tuya!-

- ¿Qué?- grite y note como cinco pares de ojos se clavaban en Emmett y yo solo espera una maldita respuesta…

* * *

_**hola... pues aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo... lamento la demora, pero tuve dias bastante ocupados, ademas que llego mi familia de visita y bueno, debia aprovechar al maximo con ellos**_

_**... por otro lado, agradezco infinitamente por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos a quienes lo hacen... !extraño! saben?... son demaciadas alertas para tan pocos reviews...**_

_**ya saben, comentenme que tal el capitulo... se esperaban lo de emmett?...**_

_**dudas? sugerencias? criticas? tomatazos? abrazos? insultos? todo lo que quieran es bienvenido...**_

_**prometo actualizar pronto...**_

_**ahhh por cierto, gracias por la aceptacion de mi otra historia, me sorprendi con tantas alertas y favoritos... mañana sin excusa tienen con ustedes el segundo cap de: AUTOGRAFOS EN EL CORAZON...**_

_**bueno no siendo mas les deseo lo mejor...**_

_**abrazos**_

_**00 . Diane . 00**_


	8. Chapter 8

_los personajes: **Stephanie Meyer... **la historia con sus defectos y locuras : **Mia**

* * *

_______

_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas._

_**EPOV**_

.

.

.

- Y bien, ¿quieres explicarme que significa lo que acaba de decir Emmett?- pregunto Alice a Bella, su voz claramente mostraba enojo, sus pequeñas manos se apoyaban en su cadera y su pie izquierdo repicaba contra el piso. Romper el silencio es algo que le agradecí mentalmente. Los rostros de mis padres mostraban sorpresa y mi _"querido"_ hermano tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla en su cara, que no podía con ella, ganas no me faltaban para borrársela de un golpe.

¿Molestia?, si, sentía molestia; es cierto, que Bella y yo, hasta ahora empezábamos a darnos una oportunidad, y nos faltaba conocernos mucho, pero eso no significa, que me haga el de la vista gorda a sabiendas de que ella, ya mantuvo un romance con alguien de mi familia, y que este, se comporte como un ex novio celoso.

- ¡gracias Emmett!- dijo "mi novia" dirigiéndole una mirada de odio –lo que dijo Emmett es verdad, cuando cumplí quince años, el me pidió una oportunidad y yo acepte, ¡fin de la historia!- al parecer yo no era el único que estaba molesto

- ¿por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Alice

- Alice, ese es un asunto de ellos, ¡no te entrometas!- ordenó mi madre,

- dos meses- respondió Bella ignorando las palabras de Esme

- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- volvió a hablar Alice. Yo no entiendo aun, cual es la razón, de que las amigas tengan que contarse todo

- porque era una prueba para ver si funcionábamos- respondió con voz suave y mirándola a los ojos

- ¡y funcionamos!- interrumpió Emmett, yo solo rodé los ojos

- ¡si lo hubiésemos hecho estaríamos juntos!- grito un Bella muy molesta

- ¡porque tú no quisiste!- le devolvió también a gritos

- ¡no estaba cómoda contigo!, ¡te veo como a mi hermano!- wow, que carácter el de esta mujer

- ¿y porque él sí?- pregunto aun más molesto la masa de músculo, claramente hablando de mi

- ¡porque me gusta!- "_apúntate esta emmetcito" _pensé en mi fuero interno

- ¡pero no lo amas!, ¡apenas lo conoces!- grito evidentemente herido en su orgullo… los gritos iban y venían, y ninguno de nosotros decía nada, esa conversación parecía un juego de ping pon: _gritos van, gritos vienen_…

- ¡a ti tampoco te amé!, o si lo hice, ¡lo hice pero como a un amigo!- respondió un poco más calmada, con gesto conciliador

- ¡te vas a arrepentir!- sentencio -¡te pasara lo mismo que con Sam!- un jadeo salió de boca de mi madre, la cara de Bella se descompuso y tanto papá, como la enana, bajaron la mirada, y, yo solo me pregunte ¿Quién es Sam?

- "será mi problema si lo hago, no el tuyo"- no me gusto para nada el tono de voz, y claramente vi como sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas

- entonces cuando te des cuenta quien es _¡la carita de pastel!, _¡no vengas a mi llorando!- volvimos a ese maldito apodo, llevaba más de seis años sin escuchar esas palabras

- ¡está bien!- dijo resignada, aunque por un momento vi su cara de ¿Quién es _la carita de pastel_? -¡es bueno saber cuánto te apoyan tus amigos!- completó sarcásticamente

- ¡dejemos el intento de lastima para otra ocasión!... porque, veo que esa es tu "_estrategia_", y conmigo, no ¡funcionara más!, ¡quítate la máscara de la pobre huérfana!, ¡víctima de un tío oportunista! y ¡sola en el mundo!- le escupió. ¿Quién se cree ese idiota?

- Emmett- sisee, mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

- ¡déjalo!- pidió Bella con voz entrecortada

- ¡tranquilícense!- intento conciliar mi padre

- ¡será mejor que se vaya!- maldito Emmett, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?

- ¡claro que me voy!-

- ¡voy contigo!- se apresuro a decir Ali

- ¡no es necesario!, luego te llamo- le respondió con ojitos tristes -Carlisle, Esme… los veo luego- puntualizo y salió de la casa

- ¡yo voy con Bella!- dije - ¡esto no se queda así!- advertí a mi hermano

- ¡no te tengo miedo!- rio con suficiencia

- ¡Ya basta!- grito furioso mi padre, ¡vaya! Eso de los gritos es contagioso -¡Edward ve con ella!… - con un suave movimiento de cabeza lo confirmé y me perdí por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Bella. _¿En que estabas pensando?_... fue lo último que escuche decir a mi madre, obviamente dirigiéndose al idiota de Emmett.

.

.

.

- ¡tranquila!- le dije acariciando sus cabellos. Llevábamos cerca de veinte minutos en la parte trasera de mi auto, la mantenía sentada en mi regazo y limpiaba las gotas saladas que despedían sus ya rojos e inflamados ojos. A lo lejos se veían las luces de la ciudad, estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera y pocos automóviles transitaban la vía que en estos momentos nos albergaba

- ¿porque me dijo eso? ¡Yo no pedí la muerte de mis padres! ¡Yo no quería estar sola!- exclamo con voz dolida, ahogando los sollozos que luchaban por salir

- lo sé, no pienses en ello, shh… estoy contigo, ¡no estás sola!- la abrace más fuerte y bese sus cabellos… al parecer tener novia no era tan difícil

- ¡gracias!-

- no tienes nada que agradecer, ¡tú y yo ahora estamos juntos!… y, ¡no importa lo que diga mi hermano!-

- ¿te molesta mi pasado con _él_?-

- ¡me molesta que él se crea tu dueño! No te niego que me sorprendí… pero, ¡tú y yo! hasta ahora estamos empezando, aun hay muchas cosas que debemos saber de nosotros… ¡Bella!, yo también tengo un pasado, y ¡te sorprenderá!- fui sincero – pero no hablemos de ello, mejor… vamos a la ciudad, ¡aún es temprano! ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?- por la sonrisa que me dio, creo que no debí haber dicho eso.

.

.

.

- ¡vamos Edward!- me haló de una mano - ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunto con fingida inocencia

- ¡estás loca!- sonreí

- ¡solo un poco!- respondió con burla. Enarque una ceja incrédulo y ella sonrío a cambio

- ¡está bien!- me rendí -¡luego haremos lo que yo quiera!- advertí ejerciendo fuerza en la pequeña mano que tenia junto a la mía

- ¡hecho!- chillo y por un momento me pareció estar viendo a la copia de Alice.

.

.

.

- ¡jamás!- exclamó por tercera vez

- ¡no señorita!- la tome por la cintura acercándola -usted, prometió hacer lo que yo quisiera- le di un pequeño golpe en la nariz -así que: ¡sea fuerte ahora!-

- ¡pero Edward!- debatió con un puchero

- Edward ¡nada!- la silencie con un casto beso en sus delicados y rosados labios

- ¡eso es trampa!- dijo entre risas

- ¡como sea!- reste importancia

.

- ¿preparados?- pregunto el encargado

- ¡sí!- respondí entrelazando mis dedos y los de Bella

- bien, cuando diga "_listos_" cuentan hasta cinco y se lanzan-

- ¡no!- grito mi cobarde novia

- confía en mí, no pasara nada…- agarre fuertemente su cuerpo, dejando que enterrara su cara en mi pecho

.

_-"listos"-_ escuche la voz de mando… 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 y…

- _ahhhh_- gritábamos Bella y yo

_-¡te matare Edward Cullen! ¡Juro que te dejare sin descendencia! ¡Te odio!- _esas eran solo unas de las frases que gritaba

.

.

.

- ¿sigues molesta?- le pregunte, todo el trayecto venia en silencio, y ni una miradita me daba. Solo había aceptado comer algo, así que nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento de un _"McDonald's: 24 horas",_ tanta descarga de adrenalina, nos había despertado el apetito

- ¡no!, solo estoy procesando la información… ¿de verdad hice: _bungee jumping_ a las ocho de la noche?-

- sí, y yo me subí a una noria, después de… ¡quince años sin hacerlo!- reafirme.

- ¡genial!- exclamo -ahora ¡a comer!- ordeno.

Después de dos hamburguesas con patatas fritas y coca-cola, nos fuimos a caminar por un pequeño parque. El cielo a diferencia de otros días, estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas, _aunque pocas_, estaban brillantes y la luna tenía a su alrededor una suave sombra rojiza. Ese momento era único, los dos, agarrados de las manos, en el silencio mas cómodo y natural que había experimentado jamás, arrullados por el canto de las cigarras y sin presiones, ni jueces de nuestros actos… solo Edward Cullen y su novia.

- gracias- dije, sentándonos en una banqueta

- ¿por qué?- pregunto confundida, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- por esta noche, ¡fue genial!- dije con emoción y la acerque más, dejando mis manos en su cintura

- si lo fue… y se repetirá- informó

- ¿piensas saltar de nuevo?-

- ¿bungee? No. Tal vez… mmm… ¿te gustan los acantilados?-

- ¡estás loca!- volví a decirle

- solo un poco- repitió

.

.

.

- buenas noches Edward- dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo, y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. No había querido regresar a casa de mis padres, y tampoco deseaba estar sola en su apartamento, así que después de muchos besos, abrazos y sonrisas, terminamos juntos en mi humilde morada

- descansa mi bella _Bella_- susurre besando su frente

- ¿Edward?-

- ¿sí?-

- ¡no te mataré! ¡No te dejare sin descendencia! Y, ¡no te odio!- sonrío contra mi pecho

- ¡me alegra saberlo!- dije. Para después irme junto a ella, al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

_**hola... otro capitulo..!**_

_**lamento la tardanza, pero hasta hoy logre terminar mis deberes de la u..! asi que estoy libre y aqui me tienen..!**_

_**lo siento por no responder los reviews, prometo a partir de ahora hacerlo, asi que: comentenme que les parecio este cap..!**_

_**que tal emmett? que tal edward?**_

_**dudas, sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos.. lo que sea diganlo..!**_

_**me interesa saber sus opiniones..! **_

_**gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos a quienes lo han hecho, por ustedes sigo en esto..! no abandonare la historia ..! a menos de q no les interese seguir leyendo..!**_

_**..nos leemos en el proximo..**_

_**"gracias"**_

.

**00 . Diane . 00**


End file.
